Rekinddling
by nancy345
Summary: After Mary is attacked Francis and Mary live seperate lives away from each other accept at French court but will they let each other back into their lives again or not? Will the prophecy come true? Will Scottland and France reunite as one? This is the story with all the answers.
1. Chapter 3

**OKAY SO I JUST WATCHED SEASON 2 AND SCREAMED ALL THE WAY THROUGH IT AT MARY, WHY DID SHE SLEEP WITH CONDE?! ONLY ONE QUESTION FOR THE PRODUCERS AND THAT IS WHY?! AS IN EVERYTHING WHY?!**

 **ANYWAYY! THIS IS GOING TO BE MY OPINION OF WHAT I THOUGHT SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED AFTER THE RAPE INSTADENT AND HOW MARY AND FRANCIS SHOULD HAVE GOT THROUGH A HARD TIME. (LETS BE HONEST IT WAS PRETTY HARSH AND HARD ON BOTH CHARACTERS) HOWEVER THERE ARE GOING TO BE MY OWN SPIN OFF'S AS WELL.**

 **HOPE YOU ENJOY MY FIRST CHAPTER!**

Mary POV.

All I could feel is their sly disgusting dirty hands slivering up and down my thighs I screamed as loud as I could through the sweaty hands grip but all I felt was weakness and vulnerability. Then I felt him… I felt alone in complete imprisonment. My own heart screamed but I couldn't make a sound, so this is what it feels like to be alone. My heart gave up too no sound or sign of it appearing…I'm alone in the darkness. Is anyone there? I felt the rush and lust as it flows through my body. The little girl inside me screams but that's when my salvation comes….I am no longer a girl I am a woman and a Queen.

I am the Queen of Scotland and France.

I grabbed a big metal object that I could see out the corner of my eye and wacked the beast before me around the head. He yelped in pain I screamed for the guards as I bolted for the door yanking it open with all my strength then I ran but I could still feel him.

Catherine POV.

All my plans are going perfectly well and falling into place, if only Mary would provide a heir for France and for her safety…both are equally as important as the other.

Just then right in front of my eyes Mary bolted around the corner in a complete mess and fluster.

"Leave us" I commanded my ladies.

"Mary what on earth is the matter?"

The girl just collapsed into tears.

"Let's take this somewhere more private shall we?"

AN HOUR LATER!

"Francis, be patient with her" Catherine advised Francis before entering her chambers.

"Why? I thought the attackers didn't achieve anything?"

"Francis if everything was well Mary would have announced it to court herself but she was in no fit state to do so. So I did it."

By the end of Catherine's sentence Francis could only imagine the worst. "What happened Mother? Tell me." Francis pleaded urgently.

Catherine gestured to her chamber door. "Mary must tell you herself my son." Catherine almost sounded sympathetic and caring; that's how Francis knew Mary was unwell.

Francis entered to see Mary perched on the floor by his mother's desk in her night wear with tears streaming down her cheek soundly. Immediately Francis ran and skidded across the floor kneeling before her with nothing but concern and love in his eyes.

"Mary? What happened my love?" Francis asked reaching out to touch her but Mary flinched away and that's when he noticed the bruises on her neck and arms… Francis gasped as a million thoughts ran through his mind.

"I was raped." Mary choked. Francis went to gather her up in his arms but she scattered away. "Francis, please don't touch me." Mary's eyes were no longer filled with love like this morning but fear took its place.

"I'm sorry Mary. I'm so so sorry." Francis saw there was nothing he could do so he slowly left the room.

 **A COUPLE OF MONTHS LATER!**

Francis lay in his bed alone in the early morning waiting to be called for his duties as King but in that moment he couldn't get his mind off Mary and their troubles. Ever since the attackers raped her she demanded separate rooms and to live separate lives away, the only time he saw Mary was at court and events which they graced the French court with smiles and graces but behind closed doors he never saw her never mind touched her…Mary couldn't bear to be touched by any man not even Francis, the only man she spoke to was Conde his cousin. Francis found that suspicious but now they lived separate lives he had no say…all Francis longed for was how things used to be; they had no cares and loved each other, when apart they longed for each other's arms but now politics took away their youth and was replaced with misery.

The sun began to shine through the curtain which let in some heat through the cold crusty air, Francis rolled off the bed showing his actual age in a boyish manner.

A knock came at the door.

"Come in." Francis said in a groggy voice.

"Your Majesty the nobles request you're presence at court at 11 o'clock." The page boy said.

"Alright…please would you get me a tray of food for breakfast?"

"Yes your Majesty…anything else?"

"Yes, let Queen Mary know of the meeting and give her this." Francis quickly scribbled a note like a flustered boy.

The page boy bowed and left.

XOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOX

Mary sat in her window sill with her cushions padded around her bodice; head resting against the icy stained glass, Mary didn't seem to sleep a lot lately. She could see the icy hills and lake which followed onto the forest that ran for miles ahead. Mary often wondered how Francis lived now…what he did but that was non off her business, she could see his quarters from her window…That didn't matter now though she had Loui a close friend who made her feel better day by day.

A knock at the door snapped Mary into Queen Posture.

"Come in." Her voice sounded clear, Francis's page boy stood in the door way.

"Samuel, what can I do for you?" Mary made the boy blush at her knowing his name; ever since she arrived at French Court Mary made the effort with everybody.

"Err well miss, I mean you're Majesty... Queen Mary the King has a note for you." Samuel didn't dare give the note to the Queen in case he tripped so he just placed it on the small table.

"Anything else Samuel?" Mary smiled at his dopeness.

"Yes the King wanted you to know there is a meeting at 11 o'clock I think he wants you to attend miss… I mean Queen Mary." The boy got himself in such a state Mary walked towards him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Samuel you may call me Mary." Mary said as the boy let out a sigh of relief, then Mary realised she was touching a male…she had done it! But as soon as that sigh brushed her face Mary bolted back.

"Is that all?"

"Yes your Majesty… Mary."

Then Samuel left.

Mary stood in front of the burning fire rubbing her hands together; trying to keep warm. Soon enough Kenna, Lola and Greer entered Mary's chambers ready dressed and gathered around Mary.

"Now what to do with your hair?" Greer questioned.

"I think a platted bun." Kenna said.

"No her curls are too lovely today." Lola dismissed that idea.

"What about a side plat with curls framing your face." Greer beamed.

Mary smiled in answer.

The girls had made a joint agreement with a blue lace dress with beautiful patterns around her arms and small stitched on flower petals around the bottom of her dress. Greer had added some jewels to the plat with curls.

"We should plat your hair more often." Kenna smiled.

"Mary what's this note?" Lola asked.

Mary walked up to Lola then she remembered where it had come from.

"Oh Francis sent it. I forgot about it because of what happened this morning."

All the girls looked confused.

Mary dismissed Kenna and Greer quickly making up some silly excuse then told Lola about her getting over her fear of men.

"It was instinct, Samuel was very embarrassed so I just placed my hand on his shoulder but then I felt his breathing and I stepped back."

"This is good Mary! It may not be how it was before but its progress bit by bit you will get better." Lola comforted her Queen.

"Do you think so?"

"Yes Mary. So open that note from Francis and see what it says." Lola left giving Mary some privacy and headed to see her son.

Mary ripped through the ink….

 _Dear Mary,_

 _I hope you are well. My mind often drifts to you…I understand we will never be how we were before but I wish to try again in any way, if you feel the same way please meet me after the court meeting at our tree._

 _Your Francis._

Automatically an image of their tree was a painting in her head; they played in it as children, the leaves so big and broad they brushed the floor creating a door for the two playmates to own and say it was theirs. Behind the greenery door was a field with trees surrounding it no one ever managed to find them, either way it would be nice to see their tree again but is it right?

XOXOXXOXOXOXO

Francis leaned over John's cot as he slept soundly with a peaceful face. How he missed that feeling? Francis wondered if Mary would meet him but either way he knew he would always have John and Lola who he had grown to see as a dear friend.

Just then Lola breezed in.

"Francis!" Lola said in surprise with a smile.

"I just came to see him before my duties begin." Francis smiled.

"And which duty is that? You're duties to France or Mary?" Lola smiled kindly.

"Mary told you then about my note?"

"No I just recognised you're writing on the note she has yet to read." Lola looked concerned.

"I don't know if she will or won't. I just want to begin my life again with her; everything seems dead and dreary without her, accept for when I come to see this little bundle of light of course." John's fingers wrapped around Francis's finger.

"Don't lose hope Francis, I have a good feeling." Lola said then the two parents gazed at their son happily.

XOXOXOXOXOXXOXOX

Mary was waiting outside the court room for Francis so then they could make their entrance as King and Queen but today didn't feel like duty; it felt like it used to feel… nice. Even though Mary's mind was not yet made up she felt excited to see Francis she felt like a girl not a Queen which was rare these days.

"Mary" Loui appeared in front of her.

"Conde, what a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you?" Mary asked brightly.

"I just came to ask how you are today."

Flashes of that night appeared in her mind with feelings of disgust and distraught…her bright mood had lost its light.

"I am well Conde, thank you."

"Would my Queen escort me into court?"

Before Mary could answer Francis did.

"Are you ready Darling?" Francis smiled as Mary linked him however Conde frowned at his cousin. "We will join you shortly." Francis more or less told Conde to leave politely.

"Did you get my note?" Francis asked quietly so then only Mary could hear.

"Yes." Mary whispered back while smiling as nobles entered court.

"Will you do me the honour of meeting me?"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 **I GOT ONE REVIEW LAST NIGHT BUT JUST FOR YOU HERE IT GOES!**

Francis and Mary sat in court on their beautiful crafted thrones waiting for the nobles to begin their issues like they did every day of the King's stressful life.

"We hope you are both well your Majesty's but we are quite mithered about the Protestants and their antics to ruin our Catholic Kingdom!" Lord Casory roared.

Mary could see that Francis was tired of these constant accusations against the Protestants when the problem was being dealt with.

"I think you will find it is _our_ Kingdom, not yours Lord Casory. This problem has been solved already what do you seek to happen now?" Mary said.

"Forgive me your Grace but the Protestants won't give up because you have simply given them a choice on how to live, blood must be shed…it's my Majesty's I worry about for they will aim all their instigating at you. You will be their target! They didn't achieve victory before but when will they next?" Lord Casory argued however Mary's spark went at the mention of that night so Francis stepped in.

"What do you suggest? We go into the village and burn it down? I refuse to do so because if we do protests will begin against us." Francis calmed down the room with his soothing voice.

"We all think my Grace that we should arrange to have them all taken to a protestant country or live in a separate village." Lord Desmond spoke up saving Lord Casory from another grilling.

"But then there would be war between the two villages…" Mary honestly didn't know what to say.

"Fine we shall organise a separate village for Protestants to enter safely with the protection of the crown, I myself shall talk to the commoners to calm their spirits against each other…agreed?" Francis decided and all the Nobles bowed in response.

"Any other politics that need to be discussed?" Francis asked.

Before anyone could answer Leith entered.

"Now is not the time Leith." Francis spoke tiredly.

"Sorry to disturb your Majesty but a Scott's man is here to seek Queen Mary's attention." Leith said.

"Send him in." Mary said immediately.

"Leave us; we shall carry on this meeting later." Francis ordered the Nobles.

Seconds later a well-built ginger haired man entered in a red tartan kilt with a well sown cotton white top and dark red jacket, immediately Mary knew he was a Lord because of his Livery collar. He immediately knelt to his knees with his head bowed.

"My Queen it is an honour to see your grace in the flesh." The man's voice was husky.

"The pleasure is all mine, please tell me your name." Mary walked towards him gracefully.

"My name is Lord Jeffrey Boyd I come from the clan MacDuff, we serve Scotland in your honour but now we need our Queen."

"Well Lord Boyd, what is it you need from me?"

"As you must know, Scotland is losing and we need a revolution from our Queen lassie, we will fall without you las. You're our only hope." Lord Boyd said desperately.

"I understand perfectly. I know of your clan very well I am honoured to meet a man who has served my country so well."

"It's a pleasure my Queen."

"You know Scotland well I presume."

"Indeed I do las and the people in it like my right arse cheek." Lord Boyd said making Mary laugh.

"Well then, you won't have a problem bringing the main Lords of our court here to hold a secret meeting, will you?" Mary asked.

"I don't know my grace; leaving Scotland unprotected…it's a risky game." Lord Boyd said.

"Not completely unprotected, it all seems calm now or else you wouldn't have given me the pleasure of visiting me, bring the most powerful men who will be useful…who you trust. I trust your judgment Jeffrey; you say you know Scotland and the people in it. Bring me the most trustworthy Scottish men you know with title or not… we will rise against England with all forces."

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Francis had left court seeing as his attention wasn't needed so here he sat at their over grown tree waiting for his wife…if she ever came back to him. When he asked Mary earlier if she planned to meet him all she did was say, "Wait and see" in a teasing tone. Francis did hope she would with every heartbeat.

Francis wondered around the small field behind their leafy door; it was a little overgrown as the grass brushed his ankles but so did roses and flowers of all sorts, as the sun shone down on the cold air Francis remembered every moment as a child. Even their names were carved in the trees surrounding the field which hid them from their nanny when they were children.

Francis had sat under the tree for twenty minutes now if Mary wasn't here soon he would return to his duties.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Mary hadn't had time to think during the morning hours, she had been so busy and now she didn't know what choice to make, the air was frosty today so Mary had made a decision…if the sun shone through her window she would go and see it as a sign from God to go and meet Francis if not she would take off her cloak. Mary just didn't want to hurt Francis like she had been hurt…used and abused then made useless.

A knock came at the door.

"Enter." Mary still gazed out the window.

"Oh Mary you will never guess who I just saw; a Scott's man! He's parading around the Castle right now, he's gorgeous! Do you know him? Seeing as he is wearing a kilt I knew you would…I haven't seen a man in a kilt for ages!...Mary are you okay?" Kenna blabbed until she realised Mary was staring out the window.

"Yes perfectly fine."

"No you're not. What's wrong?" Kenna sat in the cushioned window seat.

"Kenna how do you know when something is right but you're not ready?" Mary questioned.

"Sometimes you have to take a leap of faith and hope for the best…you have to test your limits." Kenna comforted.

A moment later the sun shone through the window blinding Mary in sweet torture.

"Thank you Kenna!" Then Mary bolted out of her chambers.

"Mary?!"

Mary heard Kenna's confusion but she just kept running and running, many nobles gave her strange looks but Boyd didn't; he smiled at her wildness. She was panting for breath by the time she was running across the fields and around the castle perimeter where their tree stood tall.

XOXOXOXOXXOXOXO

Francis was ready to leave he was tired of waiting and it was near Luncheon so he got up off his little leafy pouch from the tree and went through the greenery door. As he turned up the path though he saw Mary running with all her will power.

Francis smiled like a Cheshire cat.

 **OKAY HAS ANYONE SEEN THE S3X4 PROMO THEY'RE GONNA RESURECT FRANCIS! AHHHH HE'S NOT GONNA DIE ALL THESE TEARS FOR NOTHING!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 4

**ENJOY!**

It took Mary a few moments to get her breath back as the two rulers strolled back to their tree. Francis was over joyed that Mary had met him but didn't know what to say or more like how to say it.

"It hasn't changed in the slightest, has it?" Mary admired the large tree with its plump branches creating a wild shadow under the sun.

"No, it reminds me of all our times here when we were younger. How we used to run and hide here…Can you remember when our nanny reported us missing? My mother was so worried but we loved the adventure." Francis laughed both of them creating a heavenly chorus of laughter.

"Yes I remember; we even refused to tell Catherine where we had been determined to keep it a secret."

"And so we did. Even till now…maybe one day we shall show our children." Francis hoped so.

All was silence. Mary was uncertain she would ever find the strength to be able to let a man touch her or if she could even conceive a child. Francis noticed her silence as stress creased her angelic face.

"Mary. It was just a thought." Francis touched her hand in comfort and was surprised to see she didn't bolt back. "I'm sorry." Francis removed his hand.

"It's okay." Mary smiled. "I am healing slowly." Mary slid her hand into Francis's hand as he smiled admiringly.

"Shall we?" Francis gestured at their natured door.

"We shall." And so they both ran through the door, hands clenched as the leaves ran over their heads.

Mary saw heaven as the flowers beamed around her ankles and the sun shone shimmering the tree tops.

"It's beautiful." Mary muttered.

"I know." Francis said but wasn't entirely talking about the scenery.

A few leaves had got tangled in each other's hair as they entered the door so Francis slowly untangled the leaves from Mary's hair and she did the same for him as they giggled at their knotty hair.

"Hold on…almost there." Francis commented.

"See the thing with being a girl is you have hair problems where ever you go." Mary giggled.

"Oh well, it's out now."

"It's easy for you…being a man. You're strong and don't have to deal with problems, it's a hard struggle for women at court." Mary's comment flowed much deeper than hair problems.

"I know Mary and I truly am sorry, I will do anything to help you." Francis said seriously.

"You said earlier about children. I don't know if I can give you that at least not now." Mary said.

"Mary, right now my concern is you. In my note I said we could start from the beginning. What I meant by that is we could court one another like normal people our age do. Just are friends if it's helpful." Francis encouraged.

"I want us to feel like we did when I came back to French court. When it was just me and you; a team…So if that means we begin our relationship again, so be it." Mary smiled.

Francis took both of Mary's hands in his. "Mary Queen of Scott's will you do me the honour of courting me like any normal girl?"

"It would be an honour." Mary giggled.

Francis couldn't help himself; he picked her up and spun Mary around as if she were a light child. He felt Mary stiffen immediately then she relaxed in his arms and smiled in his ear.

"I'm sorry I didn't think."

"No Francis you shouldn't have to think, it's just the memories." Mary said.

"Do you still blame me?"

"I think it is your duty to care for me, but you weren't even in the castle. So no I do not blame you anyway I feel safe with you…you let me forget." Mary was the one touching Francis's hand.

"Well then…what would you like to do?" Francis asked.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Lola, Greer and Kenna paraded around Mary as they changed her into an evening dress seeing as there is a party to celebrate the rise of Scotland against England which Kenna had organised because Lord Boyd had given her all the details on Queen Mary's intentions. Mary just regretted not telling Francis herself instead of hearing from rumours…they had been so wrapped up in each other Mary had forgotten to speak to Francis of her recent news on Scotland.

"Yes he is simply handsome! Oh and his accent; he gives me shivers." Kenna said.

"I am sure you are married to the Kings brother." Lola laughed.

"I can still look!" Kenna argued her case while all the girls laughed.

"What does this mean for Scotland though?" Greer asked.

"This is top secret for the safety of Scotland but I have asked Lord Boyd to gather up all of the most trusted Lords in Scotland or Clan followers to plan a revolution to win back England."

All the girls looked surprised and excited at the same time.

"This is top secret…no one must know." Mary commanded.

The girls nodded.

"Isn't this life threatening though?" Greer asked.

"My life itself is life threatening, Greer. Sometimes you just have to take a leap of faith, isn't that right Kenna?" Mary remembered Kenna's words from earlier.

"Exactly…now what dress shall you wear?"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Mary entered the party in a red laced corset dress which showed her slender shoulders and back. Mary wore cherry juice on her lips while her hair framed her face with pearls and plats. Lola wore a green dress with sequences with her front strands of hair pinned back, Kenna wore a white silk dressed that flowed behind her with a messy platted bun and Greer wore a black corset dress like Mary's. All girls entered at the same time and all heads turned.

"Mary Queen of Scott's and France also her ladies in waiting." The page boy announced.

Soon enough Lord Boyd walked over to his Queen.

"My Queen! You didn't have to do this all for me Las, Oh but god blesses you Lassie!" It was obvious Lord Boyd had had a bit too much to drink.

"The pleasure is all mine, Jeffery." Mary smiled and walked around the party with him. "Tell me Jeffery, when do you plan to go back to Scotland to fulfil the requirements I need." Mary spoke in code because there were a lot of prying ears.

"At dawn my Queen, I shall be back as soon as your requirements are ready." Jeffery said seriously.

"Thank you Jeffery but do be careful, French court isn't always safe."

"Aye I caught on Las, don't worry your pretty little head about it my Queen. You can trust me." Jeffery said in a comforting fatherly tone.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 5

**I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! WE HAVE TO WAIT A WHOLE NEW WEEK TILL WE CAN WATCH THE NEW EPISODE SEASON 3 EPISODE 4! THE SUSPENCE IS KILLING ME AHHH! OH WELL I WILL JUST TYPE TILL I CAN'T MOVE MY FINGERS ;-)**

Mary watched the party before her with fascination, she never payed attention to what her subjects did at parties and now the outcome was interesting. Many girls gathered around Lord Boyd obviously fascinated with a Scott's man at court who knows how they will react when more of them reach French Court. Lola danced with Narcisse and Kenna with Bash while Greer stood beside her newlywed husband.

"Mary." Conde stood by her.

"Loui." Mary bowed her head.

"I never saw you today… we usually go to the stable today." Conde sounded hurt.

"Oh I am sorry, Conde. I completely forgot, I have been so busy." Mary apologised.

"Well I hope you will do me the honour of dancing with me."

"Of course."

Everyone made room for their Queen and Conde as her dress swept the floor; every girl mesmerized by her beauty. It was a simple dance, Mary found herself with a different partner every other minute and when the music stopped everyone could only hear Lord Boyd.

"Well done Las! Dance with me my Queen, let's show them how it's done; the highland way!" Boyd shouted while others encouraged Mary to do so.

"I'm not sure; I haven't danced a Scottish jig since I was a child." Mary announced in front of everyone.

"Come on Las, I won't let you fall." Jeffrey said.

The crowd cheered like a wild animal. All her friends smiled encouragingly, even Catherine.

"Come on our Queen."

"Mary!"

However Mary still felt reluctant, then she felt a hand on the small of her back.

"I'm sure you can do this Mary, you bragged about it when we were children." Francis whispered in her ear.

And with that Mary stepped onto the floor and Jeffery took her hand. They faced the crowd and not each other, Mary pulled up her red dress so then everyone could see her Knees but not for their enjoyment so then she didn't fall however that didn't stop them cheering.

"Are you ready Lassie?"

Mary simply nodded with a nervous giggle.

"Who is ready to see the Scottish Queen show you how it's done!?" Jeffery shouted.

The crowd exploded and so they began. The music was quick and catchy so everyone clapped as they performed. One foot went behind the ankle then the other at a fast speed then Mary's legs went up higher as she skipped diagonally around the floor, her arm reached out to Jeffery's as each hand leant on each other's shoulders and they turned while doing the Scottish jig. Then they separated but only Mary's arms went above her head like a ballerina as her feet moved faster than ever before; it was hard to keep up. Then her foot lent on her knee then went back down as her heals clicked together. One leg kicked outwards then the other but again their heals still clicked in the air, then instead of her foot going behind her ankle her leg went behind and Jeffery and her were almost jumping to the beat with their arms out spinning wildly to the beat smiling. Finally they stopped and bowed only to be met with a monstrous roaring clap.

"And you said you couldn't dance! Las you're a true Scott!" Jeffery said and that was the moment Mary knew she could trust him with her life.

"Mary Queen of Scott's!" Jeffery shouted and the crowd followed in chorus.

Mary looked to find her friends in the crowd; they were all standing together with amazement in their eyes at her talent so were Bash and Francis too. She made her way towards them after bowing for her audience.

"That was wonderful Mary!" Kenna said.

"I have never seen you smile so brightly in such a long while." Greer said.

"I didn't know you could dance like that! Not that well anyway!" Lola said.

"I always knew you had a wild spirit." Bash said.

"And I didn't believe you could dance that well when we were children, you will have to teach me; you moved so quick I couldn't keep up." Francis said.

Jeffery came up behind her with a cheery grin.

"Ah Jeffery these are my friends Lola, Greer and Kenna. My brother in law Sebastian and my husband King Francis of France. Everyone this is Lord Jeffery Boyd." Mary introduced.

"What an honour." Jeffery kissed all the ladies hands and shook the men's hands.

"You're very talented Lord Boyd, what business do you have in France?" Bash asked.

All of a sudden Jeffery became serious and less cheery. "I am here to serve my Queen and country, lad. Urgent business it is." Bash smiled kindly at his loyalty and gave Mary a questioning look as did Francis.

"Well any friend of my wife is a friend to France." Francis said. "I was just saying; Mary will have to show me how to perform a Scottish jig but just from watching I couldn't keep up." Francis lightened the mood then Jeffery's cheery mood returned.

"Ah My King that's what we Scott's are; quick and sharp! All up for the fight! Anyway I am sure I could show you how to dance the Scottish jig, the manly way if you get my meaning." Jeffery shouldered King Francis playfully which made all the Nobles stare.

"I was wondering if we could all go for a private talk." Mary gestured to Francis, Bash and Jeffery. "We can discuss my _urgent_ business there."

All the men nodded in agreement, they all left the great hall.

XOXOXOXOXOOXOOX

They all arrived in the king's private work room, Bash and Francis eager to find out this urgent business. Once the door was closed Mary began to explain.

"As you know Francis Lord Boyd came to me with news from Scotland, he said…"

"No offense las but I can speak for myself. My Clan; McDuff is failing to protect the Scottish and so is the Queen Mother so we plan to rise against the English but we need our Queen on our side." Jeffery spoke with such passion it gave them goose bumps.

"Yes, so I have asked my friend Jeffery here to gather up his most trusted allies and most powerful and bring them here in secret that way the English won't see us coming." Mary finished.

Francis and Bash didn't know what to say they were both happy that Scotland are prepared to fight but they weren't sure now is the time to rise up against England.

"It's a revolution." Bash stated. "But there is already a war, how will this help us?"

"Is this really the right time to start a revolution? What about France?" Francis asked Mary.

"If I wasn't thinking of France I would have been on a boat already. I cannot stand by and watch my county crumble no more! I am there Queen and I serve Scotland as well. Think about it; French court and Scottish clan's reunited as one. We will be stronger together and if all goes well and Elizabeth doesn't see us coming we can attack with double force from behind, maybe with an ally in the castle…I know it's a risk but it's a risk I am more than ready to take; for Scotland!" Mary said with as much passion as Jeffery.

Looks were exchanged between the two brothers.

"Well then, we better make sure no one outside this room know." Francis said.

"I shall make sure there is a safe passage for you and you're allies." Bash told Jeffery.

"It's bound to look suspicious though at French Court, what shall we tell the Nobles?" Francis asked.

"When they need to know we tell them but for now we say Clan McDuff are eager to see their Queen…but the English must not know; this is top secret." Mary said.

 **PLEASE REVIEW! INVITE FRIENDS TO READ!**


	4. Chapter 6

**OK HERE COMES CHAPTER 6!**

Mary was dressed in her silk night dress ready to climb into bed however Mary didn't sleep much anymore instead Mary read her books while the castle was sound asleep, eventually she would doze off but that wasn't till early morning; only achieving a couple of hours. As she got comfy on her feather stuffed seat in front of the roaring fire with her cushions and sheep's wool blanket one of her ladies maid's entered.

"Lila, what can I do for you?" Mary asked.

"It's not what you can do for me your Majesty…the King is outside, he wishes to see you." Lila whispered as if Francis could hear through a closed door.

"Alright Lila, he can see me…oh and Lila sleep well." Mary smiled at the young girl as she left the room shyly, seconds later Francis entered in his evening clothes.

"I thought we were taking it slow." Mary said in an unapprovingly playful manner, as Francis sat on a chair facing the window across from her.

"I know I just came to ask you something." Then Francis got up out of his seat and started pacing in front of the fire. Mary was amused and tried to hide her smile at his boyish nervousness as his Kingly confidence melted away.

"Do you mind if I sleep in here tonight? Just sleep; I promise…just let me watch over you." Francis asked with sincere eyes.

Mary wasn't ready; at least she thought she wasn't but her heart yearned for Francis and to feel safe. However Francis couldn't live like this forever…

"Okay but I don't really sleep anymore." Mary admitted.

"That's okay; we can talk." Francis sat down on the same sofa as Mary. "Why didn't you tell me about Lord Boyd and the revolution earlier?" Francis gave Mary a quizzical look and a small smirk.

"Maybe I was distracted." Mary smirked.

"So my charms are working." Francis smiled wider.

Mary just giggled.

"You really were brilliant tonight; that Scottish jig was breath taking." Francis said.

"Thank you. I didn't know what to do at first then it all came flooding back to me; it was almost like I was back in the Scottish highlands… Do you want me to teach you?" Mary got up ready to dance again.

"Now?" Francis raised his eye brows.

"When else? We have all night… I will make a Scott's man out of you yet! After all it is your duty as my husband to know Scotland's trade mark."

So Francis climbed out of his seat; bracing himself for what's to come.

"Right, so heals together…no NO not like that! Francis!" Mary laughed at Francis as he looked at his feet like a foreign instrument.

"I'm sorry you're just so quick." Francis laughed now so Mary had to wait till he regained concentration.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes" Francis said but then bursts out laughing again.

"Oh you're useless! I can't teach you how to do a Scottish jig if you're acting like a child!" Mary said as strict as possible but laughing at the same time.

"Stop laughing! You're making me laugh! What are you laughing at?" Mary asked with a frustrated face trying to hold down her laughter.

"I can't stop…laughing! I just keep thinking a couple of years ago I didn't even consider marrying you, being King or even learning how to dance a Scottish jig!… I wanted to travel and now I am bombarded with every problem in France and out; I'm married now and learning how to dance a Scottish jig…I'm even a father! It's just strange how life has changed… how I've changed." Francis had stopped laughing by now; husband and wife were seated again.

"Do you regret it?" Mary asked a little worried what answer she would get.

"I regret killing my father so then we could have travelled to Scotland before I was crowned. I regret sleeping with Lola but I will **never** regret John. I wish France wasn't such a hazard and politics weren't so complicated… The one thing I don't regret is marrying you; I knew when you told me Thomas had proposed I couldn't let you go through it because I love you. Whatever we have to go through Mary as Husband and Wife, King and Queen or Scotland and France I will never regret marrying you." Francis and Mary stared in to each other's teary eyes.

"Do you regret anything?" Francis asked.

"I will never regret marrying you, Francis or even being beside you. No matter how many times Catherine has sabotaged me or my country or even when I was attacked… the only thing I regret is leaving you behind because of the prophecy; I just dreaded it coming true or even you getting hurt… I don't want you to be miserable because of me, Francis." Mary said as her tears ran.

Francis cupped her face. "What do you mean?"

"What if I don't get over this? What if we will never be as one as husband and wife again because I can't get over my fear?! I don't want you to blame me or grow resentful." Mary cried into Francis's chest.

"You will get over this. I know you will Mary; you're strong. And if you don't then I will happily just stand by your side, just don't push me away." Francis reassured, eventually Mary began to laugh at herself and so did Francis as they remembered what an eventful day it had been.

"Did you see Bash's face when Jeffery called him lad?!" Mary burst out laughing.

"Yes! I was so close to laughing! And when he called you Lassie I thought you were going to put him in his place but you didn't…why?" Francis asked.

"I find it comforting it reminds me of Scotland and its society, anyway I trust Jeffery…he's a friend."

"You have only known him a day." Francis tested Mary.

"You know when you _know_ you can trust someone that's how I know." Mary said.

"There's an awful lot of knows in your knowingly answer." Francis laughed.

They ordered fruit and wine through the night as they laughed and talked expressing every emotion but most of all they felt at peace and slowly…Mary was healing.

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	5. Chapter 7

**ENJOY FRARYS! XOXOX**

Kenna woke up to the stirring of Bash as he climbed out of bed in the very early morning; the sun was not yet shining so Kenna clawed at his cotton shirt as a command that he should get back into bed immediately.

"I can't Kenna; I have to escort Lord Boyd to the Docks." Bash stroked her sleepy cheek lovingly.

"Why can't you just send one of the royal guards with him?" Kenna sat up into Bash's loving embrace; sitting on his lap.

"It's of most importance that Lord Boyd is kept alive for the well-being of Scotland…I have to."

"Why?"

"I can't tell you."

"Ugh… I have had enough of this." Kenna moaned and sprung out of bed.

"You knew being my wife wasn't exactly luxurious." Bash didn't like leaving Kenna any more than she did but it was his job to serve France and now; Scotland.

Kenna walked into his embrace just needing to feel Bash near; it was the most comforting feeling she had ever felt. "I just hate being away from you…." Kenna said but then had a brilliant idea. Bash saw her eyes brighten even more than they were before.

"Kenna?" Bash questioned.

"Let me come with you! Mary wouldn't mind, please Bash. Who knows how many days you will be away?" Kenna gave Bash a pleading but yet cheeky look.

"Kenna, this departure is strictly private business I…"

"Yes yes it's all very secretive; I swear I won't ask any questions. Please Bash take me with you." Kenna smiled like a little girl.

"You better get dressed. Quickly!" Bash said and as Kenna turned he slapped her bum with excitement for the journey ahead.

XOXOXXOXOXOOXO

Mary felt the cold prickle her skin, her eyes flickered open to see the fire place in ashes; no longer a burning flame. Mary soon remembered the night before she remembered the amount of wine they drank most of all as her head was spinning. As she began to get up off the Carpet Mary felt Francis's arm draped around her hips.

Mary Froze. Half of her was screaming for Francis to move but the other half was trusting and didn't want him to move. So Mary just lay there under the cotton sheep wool blanket only hearing Francis's breathing; it took all her might not to scream but eventually got used to the breathing. Mary knew Francis's breathing pattern now and in one way Mary knew she could trust _this only_ breathing pattern.

Eventually Francis woke and moved his arm; Mary sighed and took a few deep breaths.

"Good Morning my love." Francis moaned as he stretched. "I don't think it was the best idea to sleep on the floor." Both King and Queen had shooting pains as they got up moans followed like…

"Ah my back…" And other unnatural moans.

"Why did we sleep on the floor?" Francis asked.

"I haven't slept in weeks so it doesn't make much difference to me." Mary admitted shyly.

"Of course I forgot." Francis opened his arms to her and slowly she walked into his embrace.

They stayed in that embrace for minutes but were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Enter." Mary said as she pulled out of the embrace.

Samuel; Francis's page boy stood in the door way.

"Your Majesties, Sebastian requests your presence by the castle entrance."

"Thank you Samuel." Mary said.

"You know his name?" Francis gave his wife a quizzical look.

"Yes and so should you… now let's go and meet Bash."

XOXOXOXOXO

Bash stood outside, with once two now three horses, waiting for Kenna and Jeffery. He had sent word to Francis now it was just a matter of time until he was out the castle walls.

Soon enough King and Queen arrived at the Castle gates in their night wear but suitably dressed with a thick fur coat.

"Bash, is there a problem?" Francis asked as the three huddled together in secrecy.

"Jeffery is fine; it's Kenna." Bash said.

"Kenna?" Mary questioned.

"I told her she could travel with me and Jeffery to the docks."

"Bash as the Kings Deputy and my brother, Kenna cannot know our business at all… for her own safety." Francis made the fact very clear.

"Why is Kenna accompanying you anyway?" Mary asked.

"She hates us being apart." Bash said awkwardly.

"That's understandable." Mary nodded.

"Kenna cannot know, Bash. If Scotland is going to revolt against England this has to stay between us." Francis commanded.

Bash bowed to his King.

"Mary! Did Bash tell you? I am going with him to take Lord Boyd to the Docks, isn't it exciting?!" Kenna joined them as loud and bright as possible.

Kenna wore black trousers with a brown leather corset that went round her ribs and a black cotton shirt also a brown jacket that was long at the back; a commoner couldn't afford such fancy riding wear but it didn't exactly give the impression Kenna was a powerful rich duchess or even a friend of the Queens. Her outfit was completed with a simple plat and an exciting smile gleaming at her husband.

"Yes, it will be nice for the two of you. Be careful Kenna." The two girls embraced.

Kenna noticed Mary's drowsy expression and whispered in here ear some beauty tips that could help her with her unflattering predicament. Soon Jeffery joined them as rough looking as his King and Queen.

"Right, we better get going." Bash directed; helping Kenna on to her horse.

Mary and Francis stood side by side but it seemed Jeffery still wanted to say one last good bye to his Queen.

"My Queen, if our plan doesn't work I just want you to know it was a pleasure meeting you…I know you will be a wonderful leader like your Father you have a fierce spirit just like him." Jeffery kneeled in front of Mary kissing her palm.

"You knew my Father?" Mary asked.

"Indeed I did my Queen." Jeffery looked joyous and grave at the same time. Mary knew there was more to be told about Jeffery from there onwards and was enchanted to know more.

"Be careful Brother." Francis warned still seeing Bash as his idol.

Bash smiled. "I always I am." Then he smirked and winked in a mysterious way.

Within a second the tree of them galloped away and the gate hammered down into the floor.

As the minutes droned on the awkwardness got heavier even so Mary blushed.

"I enjoyed last night." Francis said.

"Yes it was…nice." Mary awkwardly agreed.

"Right then." Francis said. "I better go.

"Okay…" Before Mary could finish her sentence Francis strides in to the castle quickly.

 **I KNOW A LOT DIDN'T HAPPEN BUT A FAN ASKED FOR BASH AND KENNA TO APEAR IN THE CHAPTER SO I FITTED THEM IN…ENJOY WHATS TO COME CAUSE ITS GONNA GET GOOD OR BAD OR CATASTROUS OR DEATHLY….**


	6. Chapter 8

**LAST CHAPTER WAS A GOOD OUTCOME AND I HAD MANY REVIEWS I DIDN'T THINK CHAPTER 7 WAS MY BEST BUT MAYBE THAT'S BECAUSE I KNOW WHAT'S TO COME….**

Kenna wasn't bored, she wasn't. Even though Bash consistently said she was she refused to go along with his theory? Kenna was frustrated; she thought she could go along with not knowing the secret behind their journey to the docks, but it wasn't enough; especially seeing as Bash and Jeffery were playing Chinese whispers between the two of them which only made her more frustrated with her situation.

To Kenna it looked like her only friend on this trip was her horse; Jasper and the birds that whistled that constant tweet…Kenna would never admit it but she wouldn't mind a life outside in the open county side.

"Kenna; you're too quiet. What's wrong?" Bash teased.

"Can a lady not think like a man may study? We women do have minds." Kenna retorted.

"Don't I know it?" Jeffery teased. "I find women like to speak their minds all the time."

"Do you have a wife, Lord Boyd?" Kenna questioned.

"Me? Married? Don't be daft lassie! I'm too adventurous; I don't let things tie me down anyway I'm too old for all that balderdash." Jeffery chuckled richly.

Kenna felt sorry for the poor man but she supposed everyone has their story however Bash was suspicious of the man; he's a mystery.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Mary had taken Kenna's advice and the outcome was remarkable; her face looked fresher than it did before and the lemon juice calmed her headache a little but there was still a twinge of pain. She had sat through court successfully however when the nobles raised their voice that _little_ bit more than usual Mary became sharp.

Now however Mary was wondering the castle with no particular location just somewhere quiet where she would not be disturbed, eventually she found herself in the children's quarters and followed the melody of Lola's voice singing to her son.

"Mary, what can I do for you? Do you need my assistance?" Lola looked just as pale as Mary did this morning but still have concern laced in her voice.

"No Lola, I am perfectly fine but you don't my friend; you look shattered." Mary said.

Lola's strait posture completely flumped down with relief and smiled. "You have come here to watch John for me, haven't you? Oh Mary you're a diamond! Honestly you truly are."

Before Mary could say anything else Lola lay down on the feather stuffed bed and fluttered her eyes shut. Well at least Mary had found a quiet place to relax; she leaned over the wooden carved cot and rocked it slowly.

"You're not so bad are you?" Mary teased and held John's little hand as his fingers entwined with hers. All the memories came crashing back in that moment; a tumble of pain and loss that Mary may never be able to give Francis _her_ bundle of light. Mary loved her godson, _really_ she did. John belonged to her best friend and was her husband's son; seeing him gave her hope and loss at the same time. Hope she may have a child of her own. Loss she may not be able to; physically… either way she would love John and wash the hatred away she held for that night Lola and Francis experienced together.

John must have felt her quake of emotions because then he blubbered tears.

"Oh John. No don't cry. Shh shh, calm down. It's alright. We don't want to wake your mother." Mary soothed as she cradled John in her arms and swayed him slowly from side to side. "There, we're alright now." Mary smiled.

"You're a natural." Conde's voice brought her out of her calm atmosphere.

"Conde. What are you doing up here?" Mary asked.

"I saw you wondering about, and then I heard the child. And here we are." Conde smiled.

"Ah, what can I do for you?"

"Well Mary we are friends, I was wondering if you would accompany me on horseback riding."

"I would love too. When are you horseback riding." Mary still held John in her arms admiringly.

"An hour, I should say."

"Alright, I shall meet you in the stables." Mary confirmed then Conde left the nursery.

Mary looked forward to her outing but still was transfixed by John.

"You look just like your father." Mary whispered and teared up as the loss-feeling returned. Mary lowered him back down into the cot again and stroked his dark blonde curls lovingly.

Soon after Mary fetched one of the wet nurses to watch over John and not to wake Lola, then she went to prepare for her outing with Conde.

XOXOXOXOXOX

' _Men_ ' Kenna thought. ' _So ignorant…They have a beautiful woman beside them and yet they talk of subjects they_ _think_ _I wouldn't understand_.' Kenna thought again; her bossy side becoming her.

"Yes and then he fell of his chair; the drunken lunatic!" Jeffery said as Bash laughed.

"Oh how hysterical! Did he smash his head open?" Kenna asked with mocking concern.

"You're a sassy lassie, aren't you?" Jeffery asked.

"I like to think so." Kenna held her head up high.

"Be quiet, the both of you!" Bash loudly whispered; sensing eyes watching their every move. Jeffery watched the woods instinctively but Kenna became nervous but not nervous enough not to question her husband.

"What is it?" Kenna said normally.

"Kenna! Shut up!" Bash's loud-quiet voice said.

"Don't speak to me like that!" Kenna shouted.

"Kenna, now's not…" Half way through Bash's sentence dozens of peasants appeared out of the woods. "The time." Bash sighed in defeat but still kept a powerful posture of honour. Bash recognised the people; they were Protestants. Obviously the nobles hadn't stayed loyal to the crown and disowned the many children among the dozens of parents.

"Good Morning! I'm the…" Bash was interrupted.

"He's my guard." Kenna said sufficiently respectful.

"Oh is he now, and who are you?!" A man came out of the crowd and approached them with a pitchfork. Bash didn't know what to think; he just hoped Kenna knew what he was doing as did Jeffery.

"I'm a professional prostitute! And if I were you ladies I would let me and _my_ men past or else your husbands will be dreaming of me tonight." Kenna smirked as she flicked her hair and leaned forward just enough do then the men near her could look.

The man at the front lowered his pitchfork as he gazed at her hungrily however not for long, a big bulky woman who must be the man's wife stood in front of him in a guarding manner.

"Go on then you dirty whore, of you go!" The woman barked.

Kenna just smiled. However as they clip-clopped through the crowd on their horses all sorts of disgraceful words were frown at Kenna's face among the hungry eyes of men. Once out of the crowd they galloped miles ahead but when they came to a stop she was met with an annoyed Bash.

"Why did you do that?" Bash said in a dangerous disgusted low voice.

"Bash if you would have told them you are the Kings Deputy you would have been dragged off that horse and burnt alive. I didn't enjoy that either but I couldn't just risk it." Kenna said tearfully.

"The Lass has a point laddie, the poor beggars would have ate you up in their belly if Kenna hadn't done what she did." Jeffery supported Kenna.

Bash's face softened a little but he couldn't look Kenna in the eye.

 **WHAT DO YOU THINK FRARY'S!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW, NANCY345 XXXX**


	7. Chapter 9

**I WATCHED S3x4 YESTERDAY IT WAS EMOTIONAL BUT TOOK QUITE A LONG TIME TO GET TO THE MAIN PART. NEVER MIND; I AM JUST WORRIED ABOUT WHAT THE PRISE WILL BE. OKAY GUYS I HAVE SOME BAD NEWS, FRARY SCENES WILL BE VERY LIMITED IN THE CHAPTERS TO COME BUT DON'T WORRY; NOTHING TOO BAD WILL HAPPEN.**

Mary enjoyed the wind brushing her face as she galloped across the broad hills as the flowers sprang from the ground in the spring weather. She looked back to see the castle clear out of view and Conde smiling behind her; her horse was quicker than his. They were racing wildly fast and Mary's spirit obviously didn't like losing; little did she know that Conde found her beautifully attractive.

Eventually, after many teasing smiles, Mary stopped and slowly trotted waiting for Conde to catch up.

"You look radiant." Conde said as he trotted beside her; Mary blushed.

"You look worn out." Mary laughed.

"Really?" Conde teased. "So do you when you're at court."

"It does wear me out…thank you…for getting me away for a little while." Mary said sincerely.

"Anytime, Mary."

"Go on; I will let you have a head start." Mary smiled.

"You're hilarious." Conde retorted at Mary's raillery.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Francis had dealt with the nobles alone today; he wondered where Mary had disappeared to since this morning but didn't let himself get too attached; he knew Mary needed her time to cleanse herself of the nightmares. So Francis opted to visit his son only to find him sound asleep; usually Francis visits him before court meetings so he can play with John or hold him but this morning he was ran of his feet. Today it seemed he would have to settle for rocking his cot, too and from.

"Francis!" Lola beamed as she saw him.

"Hello Lola, how are you?"

"I am well thanks to Mary."

"Mary?" Francis wondered.

"Yes. Mary spent the morning with John; she must have noticed how tired I have been lately with John. I managed to get a couple of hours sleep thanks to her. The wet nurses said Mary took to John immediately… I am glad everything is well between us." Lola said with glee.

Francis was taken back with Mary's response to John, no wonder he hadn't seen her. Mary had bonded with his son; her godson. Immediately his worries vanished.

"Did the wet nurses say where Mary went after?" Francis asked eagerly.

"They mentioned her heading to the stables." Lola said.

 _She should be back soon then-_ Francis thought excitedly.

"How has John been lately? I know I haven't been around in the last couple of days."

"John is lively as you know well. He started kicking his legs out on my hips; it won't be long till he starts to crawl." Lola smiled down at her son as did Francis.

"He's growing so fast." Francis commented.

XOXOXOXOX

Bash had decided to stop at an inn for the night; the three amigos had travelled all day and were exhausted. When Kenna got off her horse; her legs were so numb she lost her balance and fell into the mud; Jeffery of course chuckled but Bash held his glare from the morning's events.

Now, however Kenna sat on the double peasant bed waiting for Bash to come up from his drink with Jeffery. Meanwhile downstairs at the pub…

"This morning you mentioned knowing Mary's Father, how?" Bash questioned.

"You're blunt aren't you?"

"I'm drunk!" Bash exclaimed.

"I an' Mary's Father were…" Jeffery gestured for him to come closer; Bash stumbled in the process. "Lovers."

Bash fell back onto his chair. "NO! YOU WEREN'T LOVERS, WERE YOU?!" Bash had a childlike shocked face.

"Shut it laddie!" Jeffery grabbed Bash by the scruff of his neck but missed and fell flat face down on the wooden table. Bash laughed.

"I won't say anything, Jeff." Bash said. "Many Nobles at French Court are like you… but not me, sorry to let you down." Bash sounded sincere. Both men acted saddened then cried then burst's out laughing like children.

"It's alright you're not me type laddie, anyway you have a gorgeous stoater up there." Jeffery pointed up to the ceiling and stood on his seat to exaggerate where Kenna was.

"A what?" Bash asked.

"A stoater." Jeffery confirmed.

"It sounds like a goat."

And the men chuckled through the night as Kenna sat up waiting.

XOXOXOXOX

Francis was waiting for Mary's return in the stables so then he could escort her to the evening meal. When he heard the clip-clopping of horses Francis saw Conde with _his_ wife… Francis knew he shouldn't have but he did; Francis watched the scene play out behind the corner of the stable.

"I had a lovely time, thank you." Mary's voice echoed.

"So did I." Conde jumped down from his horse to help Mary; Francis's eye peaked around the corner. As Mary slid of the horse; she lost her footing. Conde caught her in his arms; his face got near _too_ near. Mary didn't stop him she looked frozen in his arms. However Conde didn't kiss his Queen; he wiped some mud off her face.

"There, you look beautiful." Conde said.

"Thank you." Mary's voice was laced with hurt.

 _Did she want him to kiss her? -_ Francis thought. It disgusted him so much he never entered the stables.

 **WHAT DO YOU THINK? I KNOW I AM BEING MEAN BUT DON'T WORRY! PLEASE DON'T STOP READING!**

 **I HAVE A NEW SORY IDEA COMING FOR REIGN – IT WILL BE ABOUT A GIRL STUCK IN HISTORY WITH MARY AND HER LADIES; HELPING MARY ACHIEVE THE ENGLISH THRONE…DO YOU LIKE THAT IDEA?**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 10

**OKAY, SO I HAVE JUST HAD A VERY UNHAPPY FAN WHO DOESN'T LIKE LOLA AND DIDN'T LIKE THE SCENE BETWEEN MARY AND CONDE – UNDERSTANDABLE! I DON'T LIKE CONDE EITHER BUT LOLA JUST WAS IN THE WRONG PLACE AT THE WRONG TIME AND WHEN JOHN WAS CREATED, FRANCIS THOUGHT HE WOULD NEVER BE WITH MARY…DON'T WORRY THIS IS A FRARY FANFICTION. I WILL CARRY ON MY STORY JUST FOR YOU…**

Francis paced through the castle with one billion thoughts speeding though his head. Hadn't he tried his best? Wasn't Mary healing? Why was Conde transfixed with his wife? What should he do? How should he react? What is Mary thinking? Francis just wanted to yell and scream till he was red in the face.

"You're Majesty?" A servant stopped him in his tracks.

"WHAT?!" Francis roared but immediately the anger melted once he saw the young girl quake in her shoes. "I'm sorry…what can I do for you?"

"I…I was sent to tell you that the evening meal will be r- ready soon, your Majesty." The girl said then scurried off.

Francis just slumped in the corridor; he should just ask Mary. _Yes that's what I will do._

"Are you well, Francis?" Catherine approached him.

"Yes mother I am fine. Will you gather the nobles for tonight's festivities?"

"Of course." Catherine said concerned.

Francis soon paced off again; heading to Mary's chambers briskly.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"It feels odd with Kenna not being here." Greer said as she twirled Mary's hair strands back with flower petals entwined.

"It does a little. When she's back though we will know about it." Lola said.

The girls laughed. Mary was dressed in a simple blue-grey colour dress with thin straps; the dress had many layers and the silk dragged at the back…it was beautiful.

Just as Mary was putting on her grey flat shoes a heavy knock hammered on the door. Greer answered cautiously to be faced with an angry Francis.

"May I see Mary, please?" Francis didn't want an answer; he barged past Greer respectably. Mary knew just from looking at Francis he wanted to have a _private_ conversation.

"Leave us." Mary asked. Within seconds King and Queen were alone. Mary took Francis's hand in hers. "What's wrong, Francis? What has happened?" Mary seemed concerned but Francis was reluctant to ask the question that is on the edge of his tongue.

"Mary I am going to ask you this once…Do you have feelings for Conde?" Mary immediately dropped Francis's hand and paced away from him.

"Where is this coming from?"

"I saw you in the stables with him. He was going to kiss you yet you didn't resist, do you have feelings for him?!" Francis felt like his father.

"Are you spying on me?!" Mary shouted.

"No I was coming to meet you, a servant said you had gone horse riding but that isn't the point! Just answer the question." This whole conversation was tiring Francis.

"I have feelings for Conde but not in the way that you think!" Francis died and entered heaven all at the same time during that sentence and sighed with relief.

"In what way then?" Francis gave Mary a quizzical look. Mary just walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck, twirling his blonde locks. "You are the love of my life, Francis. Conde is a friend and helped me through a hard time; you know how I struggled…please don't be angry." Mary leant her head against his; this soothed Francis's anger.

"He has to go, Mary." Francis whispered. "I don't trust him; he has feelings for you. How do I know he won't tempt you? Or he may offer you something I can't; you said he helped you when you shut me out…" Francis began to panic.

"You won't believe me whatever I say, will you? Why can't you trust me?" Mary pulled out of his embrace.

"I do trust you, Mary. I just don't trust him."

"Francis, if you're not careful you will lose me. But not because of Conde because of you." Mary said fiercely and left her chambers leaving Francis alone.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Bash entered his room however his vision was blurry for some unknown reason he didn't know if this was a good thing or bad as he saw Kenna sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You've finally joined me, have you?" Kenna's voice sounded angry; Bash winced like a child.

"I don't know _why_ YOU'RE _so_ ANGRY! You're the one who d-diso-b-beyed her h-husband!" Bash retorted drowsily.

"I saved your life! And if that made me a terrible wife then fine! I will happily act like a prostitute if it saves your life; I would do it again as well!" Kenna screamed.

Kenna climbed into bed and lay there while Bash stumbled and neighbours in the next room grumbled unhappily. Bash just shouted "I King of France's brother and I can lock you up if I wish!" There was silence.

"Not the best way to go about it, Bash" Kenna commented.

"Oh yes I forgot, you could go and offer your body to them. Go on then off you go!" Bash said sarcastically.

Once Bash made it to bed (in the very few steps it took it was quite a while) he tossed and turned keeping up Kenna then stopped abruptly; fed up with his current position.

"I was jealous, Kenna. Their eyes were all over you; you should have more respect for yourself. I hate the thought of you in another's arms around you when you should be in mine." And with that Bash dragged her body towards hers and snuggled his head into her shoulder. Kenna just smiled.

"I will always be yours Bash."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Francis entered the Great Hall to see all his subjects, Nobles, Catherine and Mary celebrating the coming of spring. There was dancing and fresh fruit and flowers but the only thing stopping Francis from smiling was his earlier argument with Mary. He found her out in the crowd to see the man he least wanted beside her; Conde.

"Conde." Francis greeted.

"My King." Conde bowed.

"I have heard of the rather close relationship you have with my wife." Francis said politely but his eyes were poison.

"Francis not here." Mary whispered.

"No Mary, this _has_ to be dealt with!" Francis said loudly catching everyone's decisions.

"You will stay away from my wife, Cousin. Any feelings you may have for her you _must_ dismiss. Do you understand? Or else you will lose your head!" Francis roared.

"Francis!" Conde hissed. "I don't know what you are talking of, I and Mary are just friends Cousin."

"Mary knows that but do you?!" Francis said.

Conde's barriers came crashing down immensely emotionally revealing. He looked to the floor in an ashamed way. Conde side glanced Mary only to see pity in her eyes then he ran out of the great hall up one of the passage stairs.

Francis held his hand out to his wife to join him in a dance. All Mary did was glare.

"That wasn't the place Francis. Don't be so immature." Mary insulted the King in front of the whole party and began to exit the party only to be held back by Francis's hand on her arm; he griped her arm tightly.

"Do not insult me! You forget I am your King!" Francis roared down her ear.

"Francis let me go." Mary's voice chocked. "You're hurting me." A teat slid down her cheek.

Francis immediately let her go and stepped back; Mary ran to the exit and all Francis did was stand frozen in the middle of the floor for many minutes.

Nobles got concerned for the King's well-being among Catherine's ears so she approached her son.

"I and the King have urgent business to discuss, please enjoy the festivities!" Catherine smiled and guided her son out of the Great Hall. Once out of view Francis broke down.

"I never meant to hurt her, Mother. I didn't. I would never hurt her like those beastly men." Francis spat.

"I know my son. Mary will forgive you; your power got the best of you, that's all. It happened plenty of times to your father." Catherine held the King in a warm embrace.

"I don't want to be like Father."

"Shh" Catherine soothed her son finding purpose in moments like this.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Mary leant against her door flooded in tears. Why had Francis become so angry? She didn't know that side of Francis.

A knock came at the door. Then another.

Mary fixed her postured appearance. "Who is it?"

"Catherine." The voice of her ally rang out.

Mary got up off the floor and sat of the feathered seat facing the hellish fire.

"Enter."

Catherine busted in as mighty as ever with a fierce face but her eyes so concerned however Catherine wouldn't be Catherine without being bold and sitting beside Mary.

"Francis didn't mean it, my dear." Catherine stroked her hair as if she were a child. "He's new to all this Royal power; he ran away with it."

"I felt dominated; like I was powerless." Mary sobbed. "In front of everyone."

"Don't worry about all them; tomorrow it will be old news. Something else will catch their eye…honestly Mary; Francis is devastated at his behaviour. You know what men are like; he wanted to show Conde who you belonged to."

"I belong to no one! I am the Queen of Scott's and no man will control me!" Mary's inner lion came out to play.

"Now that's the Mary I know. So why don't you tell Francis that; talk to him…just don't push him away because if Francis is destroyed; France will be too." Catherine warned for King and Country.

"I just need time."

 **OH DEAR! THIS ISN'T GOOD! WHAT DO YOU THINK? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 11

**I KNOW I HAVEN'T WRITTEN IN A WEEK BUT IT'S BECAUSE I HAVE HAD A COLD BUT I AM BACK TO CARRY ON! I WATCHED SEASON 3 EP 5 EPISODE OF REIGN! I SOBBED UNCONTROLABLY, I AM SO DEPRESSED WITH REIGN I JUST DON'T KNOW HOW I AM GOING TO AVOIDE IT IN MY FANFICTION.**

 **LONG LIVE KING FRANCIS. R.I.P**

Catherine organised her reflection as she sat on her stool facing the mirror placing her jewel pins in her strawberry blonde curls. Catherine had a lot on her mind lately; Mary and Francis's constant avoiding was getting old after, a few days after, the incident, Claude did not stop pestering her or acting irresponsibly and frankly Catherine was making no progress in raising to power. It was tiring being the Queen Mother with so many responsibilities.

 _Now I have to attend this Royal Family Breakfast Buffet. How charming?!_ \- Catherine ranted in her head as she left her chambers.

Once Catherine arrived; the Buffet did look very tasty but the poor souls at the table looked as if they were in hell. Francis sat at the head of the table of course; Mary the opposite side of the head table. Claude on one side with an empty seat which must be Catherine's. And to Catherine's most discomfort Lola sat as the table with her bastard grandson John; Catherine found him no use to the throne so she really didn't see the point of him being here however a parent loves their children.

"Oh what a painting! All my loved ones together…accept you." Catherine glared at Lola.

"Mother. I invited Lola to the Buffet, you ought to get used to her being around. She is the Mother of my child; your grandson. If you can't show any respect you may as well leave." Francis said sharply but respectfully as he sipped his wine.

Catherine continued to glare but sat down. "I am only thinking of Mary. No wife deserves to go through such an experience as you are putting her through right now…My dear child." Catherine squeezed Mary's hand. Catherine would never say it but she held a lot of respect and love for the girl…she reminded of her of herself.

"It's alright Catherine. John is a part of this family and my godson." Mary smiled.

"You have such a loyal kind heart, Mary; I don't know how you do it." Catherine looked at Lola as if to say _'you will never be better than Mary'_.

"So what is your plan for the day, Darling?" Francis asked.

"Nothing too stressful." Mary said avoiding eye contact and Francis.

"Well if anyone is _actually interested_ in what _I_ am doing today you can ask." Claude said. There was silence. Claude obviously expected someone to take an interest but no one did.

"Well I am having a dance lesson." Claude said; jaw clenched.

"No you're not." Catherine said.

"Yes I am."

"No Claude, you're not. I cancelled it." Catherine said carelessly.

"Why?! I swear you only wish me misery!" Claude screamed causing John to yelp out screaming.

"Yes, of course I do Claude. That's exactly why you're wearing clothes fit for a Royal princess." Catherine sarcastically said.

"Mother, why did you cancel the dance lesson?" Francis said out of interest meanwhile Lola was trying to calm the infant while Mary just sat in silence.

"Because I have organised festivities in a village not far from here and Royals are needed to represent the King. I thought it would be more useful for Claude to do her duty instead of twirling about dancing; we need to keep the peace somehow with the peasants." Catherine protested.

"What a brilliant idea." Mary shouted over John's screaming.

"Lola." Francis gestured to have John in his arms. "Shh now John." However John didn't take to his Father's calming voice.

"Oh for goodness sake! Fetch the wet nurse." Claude said.

"I told Maisie to rest for the morning." Lola said regretfully as she received glares.

"Alright, let's not threat over this." Mary calmed the atmosphere. "All he needs is a little love and consideration." Mary walked over to Francis. They're arms brushed as Francis gently lowered John into Mary's arms. The mighty Queen stayed standing as she hushed the child and winded him against her chest… eventually John calmed.

"Well look at that! You would be a brilliant mother my dear." Catherine patronized Lola with glares.

"Thank you. I looked after the orphan infants at the convent; you just have to know how to calm them." Mary began to lower him into the Moses basket John was once placed in but then he began yelping again. However as soon as his head rested against Mary's chest he calmed and wrapped his tiny fingers around her thumb.

"Looks like you will have to sit with me then." Mary giggled at John and sat down again.

"You're wonderful with him." Francis smiled gleefully. He had never seen his wife with John before.

Mary just shrugged. "I love children."

"Well it seems you are not just a born mother of two nations but of children too." Lola said relieved at the silence but also jealous of Mary's relationship with John.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Mary had decided to escort Catherine and Claude to the village festivities; she thought it was about time she got out of the castle anyway and this was a good opportunity.

"Mary dear you have decided to accompany us… I knew you would." Catherine said. Mary had only just got used to Catherine's kindness either way it was nice to get along with her mother in law for once. Claude was her next assignment to build a friendship with.

"You did?" Mary questioned.

"Of course she did. My mother knows everything _my dear_." Claude patronized.

The Royal carriage appeared just in time so then Catherine didn't have to step in. Just as the three ladies were climbing in Francis shouted after Mary; holding her back yet again.

"Francis." Mary greeted.

"Hello. Yes well I just wanted to ask you if you would agree to a chat later. I just want to sort out our quarrel." Francis asked.

Mary considered it for a minute. "If you wish." Mary nodded.

"Brilliant! Oh I just want you to meet Leith." Francis said as Leith appeared beside him.

"You're Majesty." Leith bowed.

"Leith is one of my most trusted friends and guards. He will be escorting you and my Mother and Sister to assure me of your safety." Francis said.

"Alright. In that case Leith you may call me Mary. I have heard of how you saved the King's life; I am forever grateful." Mary said. Leith smiled then left to organise the guards escorting them.

"I shall see you tonight then." Francis bowed to his Queen and walked away.

"Francis!" Mary stopped him in his tracks as he turned with a quizzical look. "Have a good day." Mary smiled as did Francis.

"As do you."

 **PLEASE REVIEW! I AM TRYING TO KEEP FRANCIS ALIVE AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE…I AM SO UPSET** **L**


	10. Chapter 12

**OKAY SO I KNOW HOW I AM GOING TO NOT KILL FRANCIS. YAY. I HAVE WATCHED THE LATEST EPISODE OF REIGN AGAIN JUST BECAUSE I WANTED TO SEE FRANCIS ONE MORE TIME ON REIGN! I KNOW ITS SILLY BUT I AM SO GUTTED.**

Mary watched the tree branches and spring flowers create a shadow as the sun shone brightly out the carriage window, the three women hadn't uttered a word since they began their journey; Mary was enjoying the features of the forest however Claude had a constant nagging in her head so she had to say something…Didn't she?

"So?" Claude said with an expecting tone looking at Mary.

Both Catherine and Mary snapped out of they're thoughts.

"What?" Mary asked.

"Are you going to tell us what my dear brother said or just torture us with this never ending silence?" Claude demanded.

Mary looked at Catherine as if she was asking for some support but Catherine just smirked and gazed out the window. _Always straight to the point, Claude_ -Catherine thought.

"All Francis did was introduce me to a high respected guard who is also a friend. He's escorting us now to reassure Francis of our safety, you may know him; his name is Leith." Mary shrugged the fact off.

"Leith? Leith is here?" Claude asked excitedly.

"Yes do you know him?" Mary teased with a smile.

"Leith is Claude's guard. They spend every day with each other; I would have thought you would be happy to have some freedom." Catherine said.

"As if that would ever happen." Claude rolled her eyes at her mother.

Mary sighed. She knew it would be a _long_ journey and _awkward._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Francis was just leaving the court yard after attending security when he saw Bash and Kenna galloping through castle gates.

"You're back!" Francis smiled shaking Bash's hand; welcoming them back as he guided both Kenna and Bash into the castle.

"Yes, anything interesting happened while we have been away?" Bash asked.

"Oh I think I will need to sit down before I tell you what's happened, I take it everything went to plan?" Francis said.

"Yes Jeffery said he will be in touch…now I think we will need a drink if you need to actually sit to tell me what drama has happened in my absence!"

Both Brothers laughed in harmony. Meanwhile Kenna wondered off to find Greer and Lola to gossip about her feisty fierce adventure.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Leith felt the sun shine down on his face; life lately for Leith had changed rapidly since the war. He and Greer were no longer a possibility in the future; he was now a friend of the Kind and a guard to Princess Claude! Out of all the thought's and predicaments his parents said he would be this was not one of them. The only problem was his feelings they're always his down fall.

"Sir?" A young boy said.

"Yes?" Leith gave the boy his full attention.

"I think we're being watched." The boy kept a straight face. Leith didn't know if to take him seriously or to laugh; this boy was new to the job and had only just started serving king and country so how could he know if they were being watched?

"Are you sure?" Leith asked.

The boy just stared behind Leith's back; he turned to see what looked like Protestants running down the bank to attack the Royal Carriage.

"Surround the Carriage; shield them!" Leith shouted.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

The Royals watched as the Protestants attacked and seemed to be winning.

"Well this won't do, will it?" Catherine sighed as she watched innocent men die.

"What do you suppose we do?" Mary asked.

"We escape!" Catherine stood up and pulled her seat up to reveal a whole the three of them could escape out of under the carriage.

"WE CAN'T LEAVE LEITH!" Claude all of a sudden burst out.

"What do you mean? You haven't encouraged him, have you?" Catherine asked.

"No! We're just friends, we can't leave. I won't." Claude refused.

"I will just drag you then." Catherine said.

And that is exactly what happened.

 **I KNOW IT IS SHORT BUT I AM WAITING TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER TO REVEAL IT.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW xoxox**

 **Nancy345 #Frary**


	11. Chapter 13

**OKAY SO I AM STILL HEART BROKEN AND HAVE WATCHED THE LAST EPISODE OF REIGN AGAIN JUST TO SEE FRANCIS ONE MORE TIME** **L** **I JUST NEED YOU GUYS TO KNOW THAT MOST OF MY STORY MAY BE FICTION IF I DO LET FRANCIS LIVE BUT IT WILL BE ENTIRELY DIFFERENT FROM HISTORY AND WHAT HAPPENED IN MARY'S LIFE AFTER FRANCIS'S DEATH….ARE YOU SURE YOU GUYS WANT FRANCIS TO LIVE? IT MAY CHANGE SOME THINGS.**

 **PLEASE ANSWER THE QUESTION! #LONGLIVEFRANCIS**

Mary, Catherine and Claude stumbled down the bank off the main road away from the up roar of blood, none of them were seen but the struggle of escaping could have been easier if Claude had not had screamed in protest as well as fight back at her Mother and Sister-in-law.

"Why? What if he is injured or hurt? What then?" Claude argued.

"I saw him as we escaped; Leith was fine with no injuries in sight." Mary reassured.

"How do you know for sure?" Claude asked like the insecure girl she is.

"I give you my word…he is probably searching for us right now." Mary said however her eyes were darting around her in alert.

"Well, what is the plan then now?" Claude looked at the two more experienced ladies accompanying her on their troubled travels.

"We wait for the guards." Catherine said mater of actuary. "Well the poor souls at the festivities will not have the pleasure of seeing my beautiful face now, will they? I even got this new beauty oil..." Catherine sighed obviously annoyed with the events.

It happened quickly. Not one of the ladies saw them coming.

"Get off me! You scoundrel!" Claude screamed as she was attacked from behind. Mary knew right then that there was no chance of them escaping as more Protestants gathered around the Royal's one by one then dozens more joined the semi-circle.

An old grotesque man stood in front of the three women now being clutched by two men each of younger age. Mary and Catherine held their dignity and stayed calm however Claude just fought back with every muscle in her body.

"Well. Well. Well. What a situation you find yourself in? However will you get yourself out of this one? I warn you; money doesn't work." The old ugly crinkled man cackled evilly however his eyes were pure green and innocent.

The crowd surrounding them laughed at them as if they were Jesters or a funny joke. Catherine felt pitiful as did Claude as she sulked however Mary still held a dignified face although she was screaming inside for the men's sweaty rough hands to leave her skin.

"So, are you going to introduce yourselves?" The man asked. No words were uttered from the prisoners. "Well, I will start first then. Shall I?" The man sarcastically patronised.

"I and my brothers and sisters here are Protestants. We have hidden our belief for years and now when we seek mercy. Our belongings are burnt and we are flogged in unspeakable ways! Lost loved ones are no longer with us some are blinded or crippled but we; who stand before us are still fighting for our freedom to praise our lord, _our_ way. We plan to live our own lives and the only way to do that is the sinful way." The man said saddened but yet satisfied with the effect of his words.

Mary didn't understand. Not even two days ago Francis and Mary had agreed with Lord Casory to build a new Village to prevent conflict between Protestants and Catholics. So why were these Protestants homeless and hungry for revenge? What had the Nobles done?

"I have told you who _we are_. Who are you?" The man sounded inpatient.

The three ladies looked at one another; uncertain of what to say and who would pay the consequence for the tragedy that had happened to the families stood before them.

"I will know if you're lying dearies. That Carriage has the Royal crest on it." The man warned. _Why did I choose the bloody Royal Carriage?!_ Catherine screamed in her head.

"I am…" Claude began only to be interrupted.

"I am Catherine the Queen Mother." Catherine said as powerful as possible only to be faced with an animal like noise from the Protestants with all sorts of insults and accusations. Mary and Claude just stared at Catherine in disbelief at the strong shell woman that smiled gracefully. "Yes, I am honoured to meet you too." Catherine sarcastically said.

"If _that's_ Catherine. Which one of _those_ two is _Queen MARY!?"_ A woman shouted in disgust. The tone scared Claude and shook her to the core of her heart so she gave away her Identity easily.

"Well I am Princess Claude so it isn't me you _obviously_ hate." Claude said as if it was a little gossip traveling around the castle. Mary glared at Claude; she knew to never trust Claude…ever.

Again the animal of the crowd roared wildly aggressive. Mary just stood there imagining her future if it even existed.

"Are you Queen Mary?" The old man asked delightfully.

"Yes, I am Mary Queen of France and Scotland." Mary almost sounded regretful of who she is.

"This is Brilliant! We have leverage to use to get our freedom! The King will _have_ to grant us freedom now!... And if not. We shall kill every Royal. Every Noble. Every Traitor!" The old man raised his voice to the crowd.

They smiled delightfully.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Bash and Francis sat in front of the red flamed fire talking through they're troubles.

"I really didn't mean to hurt her, brother. I don't know what became of me." Francis looked shattered; he had spent many sleepless nights worrying for Mary and their relationship.

"Nothing became you brother, it just seems to me that you had a public argument. How many times did Father and Catherine fight in public? It happens sometimes." Bash reassured.

"Mary is still sensitive though." Francis felt ashamed.

"Yes I know brother. Mary is also prideful as well. You took her pride; her one key persona. I am sure you will sort it out brother." Bash said.

The door swung open capturing the sibling's attention. Leith stood in the door way.

"Leith? Why aren't you with Mary?... What happened!?" Francis was alarmed.

"We were attacked. Princess Claude, Queen Mary and the Queen Mother were captured; they're missing!"

 **WHAT DO YOU THINK?**

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **THINK ABOUT MY QUESTION PLEASE AT THE TOP #FRARY xoxox**


	12. Chapter 14

**OKAY! SO, I HAVE READ ALL YOUR REVIEWS AND TAKEN EVERYTHING INTO CONSIDERATION. I AM GOING TO LET FRANCIS LIVE! AND MY STORY IS GOING TO BE LIKE ROLE REVERSE BETWEEN MARY AND ELIZABETH. OBVIOUSLY MARY WILL HAVE TO GO TO SCOTLAND I WILL TRY AND GET AS MUCH REAL HISTORICAL EVENTS IN THE STORY AS POSSIBLE. THIS IS GONNA BE HARD TO DO BUT WORTH IT!**

 **#FRARY!**

Francis, Sebastian and Leith were galloping out of the castle gates within five minutes with a search party not far behind. All Francis could imagine was the worst case scenario over and over in his head; anger rising by the second.

"How did this happen? How could _you_ let this happen?!" Francis shouted as they galloped as fast as possible.

"There were dozens of Protestants attacking, you're Majesty. I only brought a dozen guards; it was so fast. I went to the carriage to check on the Royal highnesses but they were gone… I really am not surprised they attacked…." Leith said.

"Why do you say that?" Bash was suspicious.

"Lord Casory. He ordered the guards to burn their belongings and lobbed them all out of their homes; in the name of the king. I thought you would have known, that's why I was surprised to know you let the Highnesses out the castle with Protestants roaming the forest." Leith was as confused as ever before. All the men now knew there was a traitor at court and, to them; it seemed to be Lord Casory.

"I don't blame you, Leith. We must find the Queen, Princess Claude and my mother immediately." Francis said determinedly.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The damp urine smelling cloth was removed from Mary's eyes to reveal a cosy camp where families were huddled together; children playing with daisies. However the camping cosy atmosphere didn't stop the peasants staring at Catherine, Claude and Mary like a wolf with its prey.

"Who's this?" A girl asked.

"This is Queen Mary! Our key to Freedom!" The old man yelled as clear as crystal. Again everyone cheered violently; screeching in their royal guest's ears insults that could result to death…For Protestants and Royalty.

"What shall we do with these two?" The men asked who were gripping Claude and Catherine.

"Excuse me! I am Princess Claude of France!"

Only to be faced with a chorus of "Ooohhhhh" Patronising all the Royals by pulling at their hair, jewellery and gowns making their self of steam drop hugely.

"Get off me!" Claude screeched.

"Stop it!" Catherine demanded.

Please don't, STOP!" Mary shouted.

"That's enough! Chain them up!" The old man said. "Not _my_ Queen Mary she can stay where she is." The man smiled evilly.

"What are you going to do?" Mary felt like a child.

"Mary." Catherine said as she was being dragged away. "Keep calm my dear."

However comforting that was to Mary; she still felt her feelings of that dreadful night return, her arm hairs rising in nervousness.

"Don't worry sweet heart. We won't hit you or whip you; just slowly kill you. Bit by bit you will suffer; feel the pain we have felt and then we shall send your limbs back to French Court part by part." The man spat in her face.

Mary's insides quaked like an explosion of unwanted rejected feelings then despising screaming in her head from that dreadful night. Will she ever see Scotland? Would she ever have a child of her own and not Lola's? Will she ever be a mother and not a Queen? All Mary longed for right then was Francis and his reassuring touch.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"We have searched for hours and yet no sign of their Highnesses! Why?" Francis wailed.

They had searched the surrounding area of the attack and sent guards off in every direction even the village they originally planned to go to and yet they were still at the beginning; no progress made at all.

"Where could they be?! Where would peasants hide with Royal blood in their palms?" Francis kicked the tree continuously.

"Francis!" Bash dragged his brother away from the now splintered tree. "We will find them, I promise. Right now though we have to return to Court." Bash said with reason.

"No I shall not go back while my mother, Sister and Mary are out in the freezing cold with Protestants! Who knows what is happening to them right now? No we shall keep looking!"

"Francis you need rest." Bash insisted.

"I said no! If the men need rest make fire but I am still going to keep looking, night or day."

What could Bash say? Francis is the King and long may he Reign.

 **I KNOW IT IS SHORT BUT PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **IF YOU GUYS HAVE ANY IDEAS ON HOW TO KEEP TO HISTORY BUT LET FRANCIS LIVE PLEASE DO TELL ME! xoxox**


	13. Author's Note!

**Hey Guys, I am sorry to say this but there is no new chapter today as I just haven't had time however tomorrows chapter will be extra big and awesome!**

 **Basically this is an "Author's note" to my readers. I am asking for some constructive criticism and what you would like to see happen or wondering what is to come from my secret spoilers some of you may know. Ask me ANYTHING! I really don't mind, I am nosy to when I comes to reading fanfiction's and what is going to happen next as well.**

 **I have an idea of how to keep Francis alive but it isn't my only option.**

 **What about a time traveller from the 21** **st** **century who helps Mary Reign?**

 **I think it would be an awesome twist!**

 **#Frary**

 **#Reign. Nancy345 xoxoxoxox**


	14. Chapter 16

**HERE IT IS!**

Bash had _eventually_ managed to calm down his brother and make camp after many frustrating attempts. Now Francis lay down with his head resting against a log soundlessly asleep except from the odd mumbles of words. Mostly Mary brushed his lips, Bash was rather worried himself; they should have found her by now and seeing as they hadn't only the worst was imagined.

A rustling came from the trees alerting Bash as he stood on guard however the hedges revealed Conde strolling into camp.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Bash asked.

"I heard about Mary so I have come to help."

"We don't need _your_ help, but thank you." Bash remained calm.

"If you have any luck at finding Mary; I am it. As you know I am a Protestant so I know where they worship; they may be there." Conde insisted.

Bash knew that they _must_ find Mary for the sake of the alliance and for Francis but letting Conde help it was the first challenge he had faced that involved his personal life and opinion.

"You must let him stay, Brother." Francis got up from his light doze and walked towards Conde. "If I find out _you_ are behind this; I will kill you with my own bear hands." Francis said dangerously quiet.

"I would never betray Mary!"

"But would you betray France?" Bash asked smirking mysteriously.

Conde just stared daggers as his jaw clenched. Francis didn't want to talk of France now; he just wanted to find Mary. "We don't have time for this." Francis sighed tiredly. "We leave at first light."

Francis didn't know where he was wondering of too in particular but when he sat back down he was beside Leith.

"My King" Leith greeted.

"Call me Francis, Leith. We are friends aren't we?"

"Indeed…How are you Francis?" Leith saw the dark bags beneath his blue eyes.

"Tired, exhausted, and worried just the usual. I hope Mary is alright." Francis thought out loud. "What about you? Are you worried about Claude?"

"I am always worried about Claude; always up to mischief. Drives me mad! Why?" Leith hadn't meant to think out loud himself but now he wondered why his dear friend asked of Claude.

"Well when I and Claude take our morning walks she does speak of you often; it's not entirely delusional to how you feel about one another." Francis said. "You do know I can't allow it Leith." Francis felt pity for his friend who had stayed loyal from the beginning.

"I didn't think anything would come of it; I haven't touched her, Francis. I wouldn't, she is a Princess."

"I know. What happened to this lady at court though? I thought you were going to get married." Francis questioned.

"Greer didn't want to marry: in the end it is all about the money and land." Leith said.

"Greer? She was the girl…I am sorry Leith." Francis was reluctant to say what next was said. "As your friend I encourage you to make my sister happy and to _be_ happy but as your King I _can't_ allow it, not because I don't want to but because I have too" Francis said.

"I understand; let's just find the Ladies then we can all go home."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Mary rested her head against the wooden bars as she sat in her cage only it wasn't on the floor but hoisted up balancing on a tree branch in mid-air. The man had kept his promise; _they_ hadn't touched her only pocked and cut her across her legs and arms then chained her up like a wild animal with cloth around her mouth so then they couldn't hear her "useless pathetic voice" as _they_ said so. Catherine and Claude had to watch; this was known as emotional torture; the worst of them all.

Blood. It was everywhere. She had bled and bled and bled until it was enough then _they_ patched her up and hadn't fed her, eventually Mary fell unconscious. Now pain erupted her body all over like water in a bath.

It was mid-morning now nothing was said, nothing could be done in a cage on a branch; the view however was beautiful. If Mary was in any other situation she would sit here forever but the security was gone and she was alone. The worst feelings in the world.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Catherine and Claude were tied up in a small tent; they had been fed the most awful soup of all time and couldn't stand the smell of urine; the Protestants had purposefully done their _business_ of all kinds on their tent and was no longer torture but a smell they had to get used to.

"What are we going to do? We can't sit here forever!" Claude protested.

"Francis shall find us but for now we have to put up with these idiots." Catherine said.

"I hope Mary is okay." Claude thought out loud.

"Yes, because being caged into Royalty isn't enough they humiliate her physically as well; the cretin's!" Catherine ranted.

Minutes passed then more, the two of them lost track of time. Hours turned into two until an up roar outside emerged.

"Long live the Queen!"

 **WHAT DO YOU THINK?**


	15. Chapter 17

**#FRARY**

It was taking all Francis's patience to not push Conde off his horse. Conde had taken the liberty of leading the search party, this made Francis look like a _weak_ King and that is something Francis is _not_.

"Are you sure we are going the right way?" Bash asked.

"Yes, the Protestants usually do worship in an old abandoned shed; there is a bank leading down into the forest where the children often play. If they are camping in the forest that is where they will be or even in their place of worship… I do feel terrible betraying them." Conde thought out loud.

"They have the majority of the Royal family held captive! They are the traitors Conde; you should know where your loyalties lie." Francis snapped as Conde glared like the snake in the grass.

Awkward silence soon cloaked the search party; Leith knew that Conde was to be kept an eye on in future for he was an odd character and obviously Francis didn't trust him.

"We are not far now." Conde stated.

"Leith I want you to search the area in all directions." Francis ordered stopping in his tracks.

"We are not there yet." Conde protested.

"You said we are not far, that's good enough for me anyway I have had enough of listening to you and your orders." Francis said.

"My King you don't know what you are walking in to. There has to be about 100 Protestants at the camp including children; you need a plan!" Conde warned.

"I am your King and _you_ say _I_ don't know what I am walking in to? I will take my chances Conde thank you very much." Francis trotted off towards the Guards to direct them leaving Bash with Conde alone.

"I would be careful if I were you Conde." Bash warned leaving Cone in endless thoughts.

Leith however had noticed one of Claude's ribbons moulded into the mud as he picked it up and looked through the trees he spotted foot prints.

"Francis I have found something." Leith said.

"What is it?" Francis sounded desperate with a twinge of hope. Leith only had to point to the evidence for Francis to arrange his men to attack.

XOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOX

Francis and Leith took three dozen men down the muddy path while Bash and Conde waited on the main road if they received the single then them and the rest of the guards would join the fight for victory. Everyone was quiet the only sound you could hear were the trudges of mud and wind whistling in their ears. As Leith and Francis got further down the path sounds of chit chat joined the natural noises.

"This is it." Leith whispered. "How about I and half a dozen men try and find the Ladies and you distract them."

"No I will find them, you distract the Protestants." Francis argued to Leith's annoyance.

"Why don't we just go in together then co-operate with them to get your family back. If Conde is right about the amount of people in the camp we should be careful because we don't even have 100 men." Leith said.

"How does Conde know how many Protestants there are?" Francis wondered.

"We can find that out later. Now my King, what are we going to do?"

XOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Long Live the Queen!" Catherine and Claude heard the up roar outside their tent.

"Long live the Queen? Couldn't it have been something like "Long Live the Royal Ladies"? These guards don't have any manners, do they?" Claude said disgusted.

"There is no time for that now. Claude, there is a sharp pin in my hair; get it out and cut through the rope." Catherine directed.

"This may hurt." Claude warned as she lifted up her arm to reach for the pin but twisting Catherine's arm because of the rope tying them together. A sharp but sweet yelp was let out. "Are you alright?" Claude asked.

"Don't worry about me now get cutting." Soon enough the ropes were let loose from their bodies. As the Ladies exited their prison their eyes were met with numerous men fighting for the right of religion unfortunately the Catholics were outnumbered by the Protestants.

Unfortunately the Royal ladies were caught off guard and man handled.

"I suggest you drop your sward my king or else your precious Mother and Sister die along with mine because of you." The old man squawked at the King.

Francis did as he said as the guards stopped fighting at his order. "Where is Mary?" Francis asked both mother and sister as they were held by the arm by two manly beasts.

"I don't know where they have her, Francis." Catherine shrugged helplessly.

"What have you done to Mary?!" All of a sudden the lion came out to play within Francis.

The man simply pointed up.

Francis couldn't believe his eyes. _His_ Mary was in a wooden cage on a high tree branch; _her_ blood was dripping out onto his cheek. As Catherine saw the blood on Francis's cheek it reminded her of the prophecy. Had Mary taken Francis's place?

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Kenna knelt down beside Lola in French court; everyone was praying to God for the safety of their King and Queen. Kenna was truly worried but her mind kept wondering to Antoine who knelt one row behind her. _Antoine is the King of Navarre just how wonderful would it be if he had clear respectful intentions with me! But what of Bash?..._

Lola however was so worried for Mary. Mary and Lola had been friends from the very start and if anything bad happened to her; Lola would pray forever more and always but Francis was clinging to her prayers as well. _Please Lord, let Francis and Mary be safe and well for the well-being of France and Scotland but also so then my son does not have to grow up without a father._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Oh my God! What have you done to her? What have you done?" Francis faced the man furiously and looked him in the eye gripping his sword.

"You have no need to worry My King. Your wife is alive just unconscious. You see? I have been starving her and cutting her; bleeding her dry but don't worry we healed her. Right now she is sitting in her own blood isolated from the world in that cage of hers…Although we can bring her down for you if you like?" The old man smiled pleasantly.

"That's what I would damn well like! You monstrous old man!" Francis screamed.

Francis kept his eyes on Mary as she was being hoisted down to the ground; she looks so pale as if she were clinging onto life with all her strength. As the cage began to move Mary was stirred from her sleep and her eyes flickered open; the light gone from them….she looked older and worn out to the core of her stomach.

Mary held onto the cage bars as she waited for the next period of torture to begin only to realise Francis was looking up at her. "Francis?... Francis! Oh my God! You have to get me out of here!"

"Mary, its ok…" Francis was just about to reassure her that everything was fine and they were going home but then realised her cage was dangling over wild hot dancing flames in a pit obviously prepared just for her.

"Francis? What is it?" Mary questioned as she saw her husband's face turn pale. Mary looked beneath her to see the end of her life.

 **WHAT DO YOU THINK?**


	16. Chapter 18

**OKAY GUYS, I KNOW ALL OF YOU ARE FREEKING OUT OVER THE WHOLE 'MARY MIGHT DIE THING' DON'T WORRY! I JUST THOUGHT IT WOULD BE GOOD FOR MARY'S LIFE TO BE THREATENED INSTEAD OF EVERYONE ELSE'S.**

 **HERE IT IS MY DEARS…**

She couldn't move. Inside all of Mary's cells and organisms were lashing out in fright but for some reason she couldn't talk or move. As Mary felt the cage getting deeper into the flames and the smoke flowing up into her nostrils; she knew. Mary knew she was strong enough to take the pain of the flames for it was not greater than the pain of her regrets. All the dreams she had yet to complete and the words not yet said to Francis would not happen; as for Scotland Francis would take care of her for Mary. Francis just stared into Mary's dark brown eyes in complete utter shock.

"Mary, stay calm. It's alright my love." Francis said and continued reassuring her.

Meanwhile down on the ground the guards were furiously fighting back despite their King's orders.

"Stop!" Leith ordered. "This is not the way to go about it!"

"But the Queen." A young man around Leith's age protested.

"You are not helping by fighting this situation requires discussion." Leith calmed the guards and in return the Protestants lowered their weapons. Claude admired his loyal persona catching his eye and smiled sadly at their situation.

"Indeed it does." The monstrous man smiled.

"YOU WILL STOP LOWERING YOUR QUEEN INTO THE FIRE PIT THIS INSTANT!" Bash roared like never before; even though he was happy with Kenna it did not mean his love for her had completely vanished.

"Very well." The old man said as if it was a simple non-effective question and gestured for the men to tie the rope to nearest branch.

"What do _you_ WANT?!" Francis growled.

"Justice! We have all been thrown out of our homes; our entire lively hood! And _you_ just allowed it! YOU ARE MEANT TO BE OUR KING!" The man gestured towards the other Protestants around them and stepped threateningly towards the King however he pushed the old man away.

"I NEVER SIGNED ANY DOCUMENT TO ALLOW THIS! I HAVE BEEN BETRAYED BY A VENEMOUS LORD AT COURT BUT YOU WOULDN'T KNOW THAT, WOULD YOU?" Francis took a few deep furious breaths from his rant, Catherine had just seen herself in her son; his fierce temper but for the right and not the wrong.

Mumbles began between the Protestants, the old man's face crumbled into confusion and distraught of what this meant.

"How do we know you are not lying?" A young girl questioned shyly.

"You may return to your homes but first I want the Royal ladies returned" Francis ordered.

As the fire was put out between Guards and Protestants the once fierce looking man stared unbelievably at them. Catherine and Claude were let go immediately then stood beside Bash, Francis and Leith.

"Thank God." Catherine rejoiced however Claude kept looking up at Mary worrying for her surprisingly.

"I had no idea." The man said.

"Well if you had come to us before this outrageous protest you may have known the truth." Leith said seeing as he deals with the commoners.

"Arrest him and the men assisting him." Bash said.

Some of the men were reluctant and there were cries from their families but eventually the criminals were chained up and escorted back to the Castle by some spare guards. Even though the Protestants were free to go home they feared they would be sabotaged if they returned to the village; Leith heard mumbles of conversation.

"I will make it my personal duty to make sure none of you are harmed." Leith reassured worried mothers as they held their children close. Claude smiled at him admiringly.

As soon as the Fire was demolished Francis jogged immediately to the cage, unclipping the wooden hinges from the top. As her thrashed the wooden door open Mary sat there completely still just staring into mid-air; her dress was ripped and stained in blood and she was shaking. Francis could see how injured and scared she was.

"Mary?" Francis climbed into the cage and knelt beside her slushing through her blood. "Sweet heart? Look at me." Francis gently said as he touched her arm Mary snapped out of her shocked state and started breathing heavily as if a brick was crushing her heart.

"Mary, look at me my darling." Francis cupped her face. "It's alright I am here now. I need you to breathe with me." Francis started taking deep breaths and Mary copied him. The King had dealt with distraught soldiers in the war if they were dying or panicking… thankfully Mary is just in shock.

"Oh my God! Francis you're here, you're here. Oh Francis!" Mary burst's out once she had regained her breath and leaned into his chest, Francis wrapped his arms around her and lifted her out of the cage as he left the terrible imprisonment.

"Yes, I am here my love." Francis reassured Mary as she still shook frightfully.

"Have you seen the state of that cage?! Would you put an animal in that cage?! Whoever harmed the Queen will pay with their life!" Francis turned red.

Soon after they left the camp leaving the remaining Protestants alone.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

All of Mary's ladies had been sent for by Francis to see to her and comfort her however Kenna was distracted to do her duty by Antoine so only Lola and Greer were met by Francis outside Mary's door.

"My King." Greer bowed.

"Francis is everything alright?" Lola comforted Francis by squeezing him arm however Francis didn't read into it.

"Mary is very quiet and fragile so I want you to be aware and careful with her, do you understand?" Francis asked as if it was a life threatening mission.

"Yes of course." Greer answered for both girls as Lola just nodded sympathetically.

"Right then…send for me if I am needed." Francis ordered. "If Mary needs me for anything just come and find me." Then Francis left the girls to deal with Lord Casory.

"Oh good Lord Mary!" Lola gasped as she entered Mary's chambers with Greer to see to their queen. Mary's whole appearance was ill fitting and broken as she sat in front of the fire.

"My dear, let's get you washed shall we?" Greer lifted Mary up of the feather cushioned seat carefully.

"Lola will you go and prepare a bath please." Greer directed the whole situation. Greer began to peal the blood soaked dress of Mary in front of the summerset coloured fire.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Greer asked.

"Not yet." Mary chocked out.

"Alright dear at least you are safe, you know that don't you?"

Mary just nodded.

As Greer undressed Mary the cuts revealed looked sore and probably needs the attention of a physician. By the time Mary was relaxing her bones in the tub Lola went to get the physician and send for Francis.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Francis bolted into the study to find the council including Lord Casory in deep conversation.

"My King" All Lords bowed to their King.

"Arrest Lord Casory now." Ordered Francis and so the guards took Casory away.

"My King?" Lord Desmond questioned. "What is the meaning of this?"

"I do not answer to you." Francis was too angry to explain.

Moments later Lola strolled in.

"Francis, you are needed." Lola said considering the people around them and what they should know.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

"It seems the Queen has a few deep cuts and needs plenty of rest, I shall leave some peppermint leaf oil to massage into the wounds." The physician diagnosed after examining the Queen while Francis is present.

"Thank you." Both Majesties thanked as the Physician as he left.

"I will let you have your rest." Francis said leaving the bedside.

"Wait Francis." Mary limped out of bed.

"Mary, get back into bed." Francis panicked and tried to guide her back to bed.

"I need to say something first." Mary was defiant; Francis knew he wouldn't win anyway. "When I was in that dreadful cage all I could think about is everything I hadn't said to you or what we hadn't done yet together, I regretted us not having children. I love you Francis. I never want to regret anything; I never want to spend another second apart." Mary spoke into his eyes.

And with that both of them held each other in one another's arms all night; sleeping at peace finally.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 19

**OKAY GUYS I KNOW I HAVE NOT WROTE ANY CHAPTERS IN** **2 WEEKS** **YES I FELT THE PAIN TOO. MY EXSCUSE IS I HAD LOADS OF EXAMS AND IF I WASN'T REVISING I WAS SLEEPING AND IN MY HEAD I WAS NAGGING AT MYSELF TO FREEKING TYPE! SO HERE I AM! ENJOY GUYS #FRARY.**

Mary's eyes fluttered open to see a sun ray shimmering over the furniture beautifully poetic for her current position; Mary was held in Francis's embrace as he slept peacefully she recalled last night's events.

 _Once Mary had flooded out her emotions Francis just stood in utter shock staring at her. Little did Mary know Francis felt relieved and love pumped through his veins with love._

 _"_ _Oh Mary." Francis soon approached her and cupped Mary's pale cheeks which soon were full of colour like a powerful portrait as Francis kissed Mary in the most genuine beauty and passion of youth. "You have no idea how much I have longed for this moment; I want everything you could possibly imagine with you…And we shall have the world my Mary."_

 _"_ _I love you Francis, I can't believe how blind and reckless I have been to push such a good natured husband away like I did you." A single tear ran down Mary's cheek._

 _"_ _Don't feel guilty Mary. We all fall apart and it was my job to put you back together I am only thankful God has given us that second chance." Francis said._

 _Mary longed to feel Francis near but he refused to perform the marriage ways until Mary was healed and well; he would not risk her safety at all. Once they were settled in bed they spoke of children and the beautiful life they planned to live beside one another for eternity in their hearts._

 _"_ _I promise you Mary we shall live freely."_

Francis began to feel Mary's body shuffling around on the bed; awakening him from his sleep. How content he felt to know that Mary was truly his in a whole new dynamic he felt more hers than he did on their wedding night and so did Mary with such innocent love and care. Francis soon stirred from his sleep only to see his angelic Mary facing him with a smile.

"Good Morning." Mary kissed his cheek.

"Is that all I get?" Francis teased.

"You are the one who put a boundary on our activities my dear; I do not see the problem." Mary teased.

"Oh don't you?" Francis rolled over on top of Mary tickling her in a childish way. "Well I shall have to punish you then." Mary laughed more loudly by the minute as Francis tickled her adventurously.

"Alright! Alright! Point taken my King." Mary laughed; Francis left her to recover for a moment or two only to receive a pillow lunged at his face.

"How lady like Mary." Francis teased smiling. "Is that really how you treat your King?" Francis pulled Mary into a close embrace.

"No that's how I treat my husband. How I treat my King is I tell him he will be late for court if he doesn't leave this bed." Mary said seriously.

"I'm not sure your King want's to leave this bed." Francis lent in for a passionate kiss Mary deepened the kiss passionately.

"Francis" Mary said smilingly while kissing. "You must get ready for the day ahead."

"I am not King today and now that is settled I will spend the morning with you; I promised you we shall spend every moment together…"

"And so we shall." Mary interrupted. "I will come to court with you."

"No you won't. You need to let your injuries heal." Francis was defiant.

"So a little exercise will help." Mary got up out of bed.

"Mary I don't want you to be out…"

"Francis I can't hide away; last time I did that our marriage fell apart. We shall go to court and be King and Queen like any other day…Anyway I have to identify the Catholic men." Mary was just as defiant as Francis now; tension built up until Francis came to a conclusion.

"Alright however you have to stay with me all day."

"That won' be a problem." Mary placed a kiss on Francis's lips before summoning her ladies.

XOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOX

Kenna was just leaving Mary's chambers after doing her duty to Mary. In Kenna's opinion Mary seemed quite content with the whole situation however the state of her body told a different story as may scars were deep and Mary limped from place to place on her right leg but never uttered a word or winced once; only smiled.

"Kenna!" King Antione ran to her from behind; smiling brightly at her beauty and spirit; Kenna had never seen a King or any man run for her so she was flattered at the sight.

"King Antione." Kenna bowed. "What can I do for you?"

"Walk with me." King Antoine requested and Kenna did so more willingly as usual.

"May I ask what you have planned for the day ahead?" The King asked with a grin.

"Nothing interesting… I will be spending quite a lot of time with my husband; Sebastian. He is the King's Deputy, you may know him?"

"Yes I know _of_ him however I have never met him." King Antione looked quite saddened by this news.

"You must he really is a brilliant man."

"I take it you are happy and in love with this 'brilliant man'?" Antione asked.

"Well; I and Bash were forced into marriage so I never really had a choice but yes I am happy."

"Are you in love?" Antoine asked.

"These are very forward questions." Kenna commented.

"It is a very simple question." Antione pressed for a response.

"I must be going… please excuse me." Kenna dashed off with not so much as a bow or curtsey.

XOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Bring in the prisoner." Francis ordered in court.

The once powerful old raggedy man was dragged in. His whole demeanour was gone his eyes looked like broken glass, clothes were completely disgraced and his face was stained and lost in sadness. Mary held so much hurt and hate for this man but all she felt in that moment was pity for it symbolised her political relationship with Elizabeth; she was the old raggedy man with nothing left but people who believed in someone so hopeless.

"This Man was the instigator of our Queen's kidnap! HE LOCKED HER UP IN A CAGE LIKE AN ANIMAL! This man is a violent PROTESTANT!" Francis introduced the old man with such hatred Mary had _never_ seen. The old man received many protest and tuts from the court who would judge him however the Priest would have the final say symbolising God.

"Tell us your name." Lord Desmond began the earthly Judgement day.

"Aldrich Finslii." The old man muttered with his head down.

The Priest came onto the scene to demand the truth from Aldrich in God's name.

"Aldrich, my son, you have committed many sinful crimes. Tell us I ask in God's name in hope your sins will be forgiven." The Priest asked.

"Yes Father." Old Aldrich nodded. "I convinced the Protestants to Kidnap the Queen Mother Catherine; she had always been a demon in disguise to us." Mary held Francis's hand in comfort. "However I didn't know Queen Mary would be accompanying her so I took advantage of an opportunity to black mail the King for freedom." The man kept his head down the entire time.

"And what did you do to the Queen?" Lord Desmond asked.

"Unspeakable things." Aldrich held his head in his hands whimpering.

"Like what old man?!" Lord Desmond demanded.

Aldrich didn't utter a word just sobbed for his life and the sins he would suffer for; the Priest knew he had no hope however he must try to justify himself for the sake of his punishment.

"My son." The Priest rested his arm on Aldrich's shoulder. "You must continue." The Priest said smoothly.

"I chained her to a tree! I ordered the men to cut her across the legs and anywhere possible; I did this because she begged not to be touched! I DID THIS SEVERAL TIMES OVER! THEN WE PLACED HER IN A CAGE AND HOISTED HER UP IN A TREE LETTING HER BLEED TO DEATH…I AM SOO SORRY! I AM SORRY….I'm sorry my Queen. I'm sorry." The Man screamed and sobbed falling to his knees in front of Mary while the guards shielded her.

Mary got up and began to kneel down in front of him however Francis interrupted her actions by protesting.

"Mary, don't go near him." Francis held her hands.

"Let me say what I need to say."

 **OKAY, WHAT DO YOU THINK?**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**

 **ALSO DO YOU GUYS WANT ANY PHYSICAL SCENES BETWEEN MARY AND FRANCIS?**

 **TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS AND WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN…I AM OPEN 4 IDEAS!**


	18. Chapter 20

**OKAY GUYS! SO ARE YOU SURE YOU ARE READY?**

 **ARE YOU SURE?**

 **ARE YOU REALLLYYYY SURE?**

 **OKAY, OKAY….#FRARY**

"Let me say what I need to say." Mary demanded softly brushing Francis's cheek.

Francis has always supported her as Queen and to be independent however when it came to her safety he couldn't stand the thought…so many thoughts of what could happen to her.

"Francis? Let me go." Mary whispered.

He did so reluctantly but stayed close and ordered the guards to stand down for their Queen. Mary knelt in front of the sobbing man; she was flooded with pity for him but then she remembered how many cuts lay upon her body; the scars. She understood the consequences of being leader but Mary would never be so harsh for no particular reason however she understood being deceived by her enemies, so Mary was torn between head and heart.

"I am so sorry my Queen." Aldrich looked into her eyes; Mary no longer saw the old man but a broken boy.

"I know you are." Mary gulped. "And I forgive you but I will never be at peace with you. You have scarred me physically but mentally the memories will always be there."

"I know and I am so sorry my Queen…Why do you forgive me though?" The man looked lost.

"Because you shall need it when you stand before God…also…you saved my marriage. You woke me up from a dark sleep and I am grateful to you but if it had been any other woman or man I wouldn't… You did wrong so you must suffer for it… I wish you peace." Mary turned away from the old man and sat back on her throne.

The man still knelt before her in awe. "You are a true saint, my Queen." He said with dignity.

"Yes she is and you don't deserve her pity! You are a sinner and you belong with the devil himself!" Francis spoke. "The way you intimidated my wife is unspeakable and inhumane… you shall be burnt to the stake at dawn." The King announced dismissively so then the whole meeting could be over.

The court room was silent; only Francis and Mary were sat in their thrones in shock to take in the events of the last 12 hours.

"You shouldn't be so kind Mary. Especially at court it makes you vulnerable." Francis said.

"You sound like my Mother." Mary scoffed.

"I only speak so strictly because I care. Mary…I do it because I love you I can't stand the sight of a man who has harmed you." Francis stood in front of her throne now with his hands out. "Join me for a stroll in the gardens."

Mary's hard Queenly face was softened by the girl she really was. "Of course."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Bash had heard of the events in the court room; he wasn't able to attend for dutiful reasons however now he was looking for Kenna. As he strolled through the long stoned walls corridors he saw his beautiful wife sitting in a cushioned window however she was not alone. It seemed Kenna was deep in conversation with King Antoine. Kenna hadn't mentioned the King to him however he didn't know if that was good or bad?

"Kenna." Bash greeted.

"Bash!" Kenna smiled although was startled to see him here.

"Sebastian." King Antoine greeted. "Your wife speaks a lot of you; you're the King's Deputy, are you not?"

"Yes and his brother." Bash shake's Antoine's hand.

"Ah yes. The bastard brother; I have heard of you. It's good to finally meet you." Antoine spoke kindly but his eyes were as cold as death.

"Likewise." Bash spoke with the same witty tone.

"You must want to speak to lady Kenna, I shall leave you." King Antoine gave Kenna a side glance then left.

"What was that?" Bash asked as he sat beside his wife.

"What was what?" Kenna fiddled with the embroidery.

"Kenna, please tell me nothing adultery is happening between you and the King Antoine."

"Bash, don't be silly." Kenna reassured but didn't look Bash in the eye.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Francis and Mary lay down on the grass in their little tree den; the held each other closely lovingly and no royal thoughts crossed their heads. It was only them in the moment.

"Francis?"

"Yes my love."

"How many children do you want?" Mary smirked at the idea.

"Well let's see…hmm as many as possible! As long as we are happy and they're happy that is all that matters." Francis kissed her head as Mary lent on his chest.

"When do we get started?" Mary looked into her husband's lustful eyes.

"Mary…you need to heal."

"Francis I only need you."

Their lips clashed deeply and passionately that even the birds above whistled their tune.

"You are not making this easy, are you?" Francis sighed.

"No and I don't plan on making it easier only harder…Tempting you day by day." Mary left his embrace and started to walk around; Francis's eyes never left her.

 **YES I KNOW IT'S NOT MUCH BUT I THOUGHT IT WAS A GOOD PLACE TO LEAVE YOU HANGING!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 21

**Hi, guys. I know I haven't typed in weeks which is beginning to become a bad habit because of life that gets in the way. As all of you know Christmas is on its way so I shall type as much as possible over the festive season however I may not be on task with the story…anyway here it is! #ReignonFrancis**

Mary teased Francis causing his urges to become frantic as she walked in circular paths around the trees; Mary didn't look as pale as she did this morn and smiled brightly at Francis as his eyes followed her around obsessively. Francis must have closed his eyes for a second when the sun shone down on him for when his eyes instinctively went to find Mary; she was not in sight.

"Mary?" Francis questioned leaving his cushioned grass bed. No answer. In response Francis recalled the path Mary had walked in around the trees. "Mary?" Francis smiled mischievously. Francis saw a piece of fabric behind a tree only a few steps from him; noticing it as Mary's dress. From where Francis was he heard her giggle harmoniously. Within moments he sneaked up on her from behind and picked her up of the ground twirling her around as the sun shone down on the two youthful angelic souls.

"Francis!" Mary giggled; as he put her down on the ground she immediately ran off into the maze-like tree den. "Mary!" Francis half laughed and half sounded annoyed.

"Come and find me." Mary said quietly but sounded so near.

Francis turned around following his senses and soon found Mary back in the centre of their den; at the meadow Francis had originally been lying down on. Mary looked beautiful in the meadow; flowers brushing her den with all the greenery surrounding her and the sun shining down on her as if she were an angel from paradise. Francis smiled with relief at the sight of her; safe and smiling.

He walked towards her and this time she waited for him; once he reached her Francis took Mary's hands in his and kissed them however their eyes stayed fixed on one another soon enough Francis leaned in to kiss his wife however was refused as Mary rested her hand on his chest.

"You're tired." Francis nodded in realisation.

"No." Mary smiled. "Francis I don't want to go half way; I don't want us to stop." Mary said resting her head against his.

"Mary it's too soon." Francis sounded strict.

"Francis." Mary put her hand on his neck; kissing the other side of his neck. "I only need you."

"Mary." Francis tried to push Mary away.

"We have wasted a year apart; I don't want to waste any more time." Mary whispered in his ear. Seconds later Francis lifted her up; legs around waist embracing one another in the meadow lovingly. Francis tore Mary's corset off hungrily as she took of his detailed sewn jacket in return. Their lips clashed; biting for entry as if they had been starved of love and needed it; depended on it. Depended on each other.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Claude sat outside in the court where Leith was currently working; he was examining the protestant prisoners who had tortured Mary before her eyes. Leith needed Mary to say which men had gave her those dreadful marks however the Queen and King had disappeared a while ago now so she and Catherine had been asked to identify which one of the men had tortured Mary so horribly. Claude didn't know how the soldiers were aware of the Royal ladies knowing; Catherine must have mentioned it for now their kidnap was the gossip of court.

"Princess Claude?" Leith approached her.

Claude stood up from the stone bench and took on her Royal persona. "Leith." She smiled.

"The Queen mother hasn't arrived so I was hoping you would identify the prisoners independently." Leith asked however Claude looked reluctant and a little scared. "I would be with you Claude." Leith smiled but lowered his voice when he spoke to her by name and not formality.

"Alright." Claude nodded.

All the prisoners were chained up against the wall looking glum and dirty; Claude knew the dungeon was a horrible place to be in for a minute never mind a night. There must be about thirty men against the wall however there was only four who abused Mary; this was going to be hard for now Claude had their lives in her hands also how it would affect their family.

"Are you alright?" Leith asked because he noticed Claude had gone pale.

"Yes, it's just seeing them." Claude forced a smile.

"You do not have to do this alone, Claude." Leith reached out his hand; he knew the soldiers wouldn't say anything because he was in a higher rank. Claude took his hand and so the first Royal representative task of a Princess began for Claude.

XOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Francis had organised a celebration party for his family and their return also for political reasons reassure all his people and allies the King of France remains strong. He now awaited Mary outside her room as Lola and the girls prepared her for the evening however even though she was only on the other side of the door; Francis _needed_ to see her and be sure she was still smiling. He was because the earlier events between husband and wife had taken over all of his senses after he returned to his Kingly duties. Leith had reported back to him that the prisoners had been identified by Claude, who had shocked him because she usually didn't do Royal duties; he personally thought that was something to do with Leith. The only thing that was not yet complete was the execution of Lord Casory, Aldrich and the men who helped them which would be done tomorrow morning so then they could die with dignity instead in front of court.

"Francis?" Mary stood before him and snapped him out of his thoughts. "Are you alright?" Mary cupped his face in her gold sequined dress which matched his gold sewn sequined robe lovingly.

"Of course, I was just thinking about our time in the meadow." Francis smiled.

"How flattering." Mary laughed. "But we both know that's not true…What is bothering you?"

"I just want you to be safe." Francis stopped in his tracks as did Mary.

"You mustn't worry; I am well. And so are Catherine and Claude… I knew from the moment I was introduced to the role as Queen of Scotland and now France; my life would always be in danger. Francis, I will always be in danger but that is why our time is so precious."

"You are too precious to me to be in danger." Francis looked annoyed at the fact.

"So we will keep each other alive; we will live a happy life and so shall our children…I love you Francis."

"I love you my darling Mary."

 **What do you think? I know there hasn't been Kennash but in the chapter to come is one to look forward to…**


	20. Chapter 22

**OKAY! So here is the next chapter that I hope you guys will enjoy…**

 **#Frary**

Claude stood by the buffet looking rather dazed at the decorations; there were colourful fabrics hanging from the ceiling and candles surrounding the dance floor giving the hall a angelic fairy like feel… As for the buffet there was a beastly pig lying across the table with fruit around it and red wine, for a matter of fact it was making her rather dizzy.

"Princess Claude." Bash appeared next to her. "I heard about your influence in the identification of the prisoners; that was very grown-up of you."

"Oh Bash, you don't see me as a child too? Do you? I am simply wilder and more exciting than others." Claude giggled. "It was no problem anyway; I am happy to help." Claude said as seriously as possible seeing as the wine had gone to her head.

"You are growing into a brilliant woman, Sister." Bash said and smiled however it was forced for he was having problems with Kenna and had tried to see past her lie earlier but now it was guaranteed to him… Kenna was flirting with King Antione across the room before his eyes. Claude noticed his troubled eyes wonder to Kenna.

"Are you alright, Bash? I can speak to her if you wish." Claude put a comforting arm on her brothers arm; Claude had found it odd referring to Bash as her brother at first because they had once been lovers, but somehow it made them more close because of their troubles and was happy with their relationship.

"I'm well Claude; I just don't think Kenna knows the duty of a wife…Maybe she will always act like a Kings Mistress." Bash sighed.

"You must make yourself clear to Kenna, Bash. Or else she will end up being her own worst enemy; I have met girls like her and sometimes it does not always end well."

"You are right." Bash said which surprised Claude. "I am?"

"People do underestimate you, Claude… You will be a brilliant representative for France."

"Thank you, Bash." Claude looked teary but took advantage of _her_ moment. "I understand that Lord Casory shall need a replacement after his execution?"

Bash smiled at Claude mischievousness. "He shall… Why do you have someone in mind?"

"I know it may not be my place but seeing as I am a 'brilliant representative' I should have some sort of say." Claude convinced Bash.

"Go on." Bash said playfully; it seemed Claude had managed to make him smile.

"I think Leith would be a brilliant Lord."

"I am sure you do." Bash was well aware of Claude's feelings for Leith.

"Think about it Bash, Lord Casory's role at court is harvest and Leith was brought up on a farm; he knows every fact in the book! He is always speaking of it." Claude saw Bash think seriously about it. "And he is loyal; he could be Francis's voice in court also harvesting is important for the whole country so the Lords would _have_ to listen to him or else no food." Claude was happy with herself and reasons for Leith.

"You have really thought about this, haven't you?" Bash asked. "The only problem is he is not educated."

"I could educate him!" Anyone who didn't know Claude would think she was being flirtatious but the Princess was deadly serious.

"I'm sure you would." Bash smiled sincerely. "I shall discuss it with Francis."

Claude practically jumped onto Bash and embraced his gentleman-like posture; Bash eventually embraced her too. They didn't care that people were uttering words about them and staring because they knew the truth; they are purely siblings.

"Thank you, Brother." Claude whispered and broke apart at the announcement of their King.

Francis now stood in the arch entrance of the hall; obviously awaiting silence from the chatter and instruments for the music.

"As you all know; the Queen Mother, Princess Claude and Queen Mary were kidnapped from us this week by some very confused Protestants who we must pray for... Lord Casory shall die at dawn along with the Protestant criminals" Insults broke out against the Protestants were muttered from people and Casory's family looked saddened. "But tonight we shall celebrate the Royal's return and safety and well-being…Long shall we Reign!" Up roars came alive within seconds but Claude knew this was a warning in disguise to those who may turn against France. "I must thank Leith who is first in command that lead the men and kept the Royals safe, the Kings Deputy; Sebastian and the many men who gave their lives for the Queen…" Silence came and went. "I present Queen Mary." The King presented which was very rare which gave the ladies gossip. Francis bowed to his Queen; kissed her hand and lead her down the stairs.

"May the festivities begin!" Both King and Queen smiled.

Mary looked happy beside Francis and was beyond the word of happiness; nothing could describe her and Francis. They were a poem of beauty and beast, evil and good, life and death… Love and hate. A poem of France.

Francis and Mary joined Bash and Claude. "Brother. Sister…Are the two of you well? It is so unusual to see you so close to each other." Francis asked.

"If I have learned anything from this week's events; it is to cherish my family." Claude said shocking Francis at her wise words.

"Then that is exactly what we shall do." Mary smiled.

"I am glad to see you are well, Mary." Claude said gulping her wine.

"I am Claude, thank you. As I am you." Mary smiled sincerely. Soon Leith strolled over to the Royal family.

"Leith, I didn't realise you played such a huge part in the rescue party. Thank you." Mary said.

"It was an honour, your Majesty." Leith bowed.

"Are you enjoying the festivities, Leith?" Francis asked.

"I am my King." Leith said however his eyes were on Claude; both smiling.

"Why don't the two of you dance?" Mary encouraged teasingly as they snapped out of their trance.

"With your permission?" Leith asked.

"Indeed…Go!" Mary encouraged receiving a happy smile from Claude.

"I wish you wouldn't do that, Mary." Francis sighed.

"Why?"

"Because one day near now I shall have to break Claude's heart." Francis looked sad about the whole situation.

"Brother, if there is anything we know about Claude is that she is uncontrollable. Whatever you say to her won't make a difference… Claude will always follow her heart." Bash said.

"Sometimes that isn't a bad quality." Mary gazed at Francis.

All of a sudden the music stopped and as did the chatter at the announcement of a Scot.

"I present Arran." The man mocked at his kilt.

Mary walked urgently towards him however he dropped to his knees as if he were collapsing. He was only a young with dark hair and forest green eyes; his posture was tall however he was skinny and bony.

"It is an honour to be one of the first Scots to bow before my Queen." His voice was rich.

"I am the one who is honoured." Mary picked the boy off the floor. "You have a message for me?"

"Indeed."

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 23

**WHOOP HERE IT IS!**

 **#FRARY!**

Mary, Francis and Arran stood in the Royal study abandoning the celebration to see what the urgent message is.

"You may speak, Arran." Mary gave permission.

"I am Lord Jeffery's message boy; he wants me to tell your Majesty that he shall arrive within a few days with all the selected Lords and needs for the Revolution you have planned also Queen Elizabeth does not suspect a thing." Arran said.

"Thank you, Arran. You are welcome to join the festivities." Mary politely excused him from the study; Arran bowed then left. Mary was over whelmed with the events that would soon come and if everything went to plan she would be Queen of England.

"It seems you shall conceive this plan of yours and rule England like you are meant to, my love." Francis kissed Mary's neck.

"They haven't arrived yet; nothing to get excited about." Mary refused to have false hope.

"Mary, don't threat. Elizabeth is unaware of the plans you have so hopefully you shall reign over Scotland and England… I am proud of you." Francis now held her in his arms.

"Why?" Mary giggled. "I have only listened to Jeffery and his opinion."

"Exactly. You have listened to the concerns and needs of your people like any good ruler should. I am proud of you for just being you." Francis locked lips with Mary slowly.

"You are after something." Mary said after their kiss and organised her hair and dress.

"Yes I am. I want to have children as soon as possible." Francis hugged Mary from the back as they gazed in the mirror however Mary's shoulders dropped. "What if…" Mary began.

"You won't." Francis hugged Mary more tightly. "I might, Francis. What if I can't give you a child? You will grow to resent me."

"That would never happen, my love. I could never push you away." Francis seemed angry.

"You know I love you just as you do me yet I managed to push you away. I am scared of that; I may seem fierce but I am not… I don't want to disappoint you." Mary was on the edge of tears and dropped her head in their reflection.

"Look at me Mary." Francis demanded and eventually Mary looked up. "You have never let me down and you never will; children or not. I love you and that will never change, okay? I will not give up on us or our dream at having a family. We shall achieve everything and be remembered in history; you shouldn't feel that way Mary. We are a team." Francis said causing her to cry through her happy smile. They joined lips again before joining the party minutes later…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Bash approached Kenna and King Antoine however he was unnoticed for they were in deep conversation; whispering in each other's ear. "Bash!" Kenna looked startled.

"I would like to speak to you, Kenna. NOW!" Bash's anger got the best of him but it worked and Kenna slowly followed with her head down like a tired dog. When they reached the gardens outside Bash began his 'little' problem.

"Bash? What is wrong?" Kenna asked innocently. Bash grabbed her arms…

"What is wrong? You moan at me for not having any time with you yet I have had today completely free for you, Kenna…But instead; you have disappeared off with King Antoine! Why?! I am trying to live up to your expectations but you can't follow the simple rules of being a wife!" Bash was so angry but his hurt was the most powerful, he soon let go of Kenna letting his words sink in.

"Bash, King Antoine wants me to go to Navarre with him." Kenna said in a sweet voice but the words were venom.

"And what do you plan to do? Become his Mistress? WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO? KENNA." Bash could not describe the pain throbbing in his heart at this moment; the love he had grown for her was crumbling after all the time they used to build the love they held… Now Bash was the only one with love.

"I want a divorce." Kenna whispered.

XOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXO

Claude was quite happy swirling her dress around the dance floor in Leith's arms but she was frightened of letting go because when she did everything would revert back to formality; Claude hated the thought of that scenario.

"Claude? Are you well?" Leith looked down at her in his broad arms.

"I would like to take a walk. Will you join me?" Soon the two of them were out on one of the castle balcony's breathing in the air and company of each other. Leith knew the night would end but he didn't want _them_ to end; he cared too much for her that it hurt to breathe.

"Claude, I need to say something; if I don't I shall regret it for the rest of my life." Leith echoed his thoughts.

"Go on…" Claude encouraged as her cheeks heated up.

"I have enjoyed this night and… I don't want it to end; ever." Leith looked her in the eye for the first time since on the balcony.

"Leith, I want it too. I do so much." Claude smiled happily and jumped into his arms but one thing was clear; love was held in that embrace. The only worry that clouded their thoughts was if it would last?

 **I KNOW IT IS SHORT BUT I JUST CONCERTRATED ON THE KEY PARTS… #CLEITH**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	22. Chapter 24

**#REIGN**

King and Queen stood in the gardens awaiting the Scot's arrival like the French court once awaited Queen Mary. The caterers had organised the garden like they did only two years ago for their Queen now the only thing missing were the carriages. Personally Mary couldn't wait for their arrival; she was meeting her people for the first time or at least the Scottish Lord and Ladies but it seemed Francis's mind was else where even though he stood beside her; supporting his partner.

"Francis, what is troubling you?" Mary sounded sincere but her eyes stared at the road hoping to see a carriage. "Nothing dear, I am just nervous your people won't like me the way they will you." Francis made up an excuse.

"They will, Francis. You're too charming to dislike." Mary said. "It seems like forever ago you were waiting for me in this garden." This caught Francis's attention.

"I think I knew from the moment I saw you; we would end up together." Francis said.

"If only you would have made it easier." Mary teased him causing him to laugh. "I guess I was a little single minded." Francis said.

"Just a little." Mary laughed as did Francis but loon he returned to his troubling thoughts. What was really troubling him was Bash and their conversation yesterday.

 _"_ _Francis, may I ask something of you?" Bash said entering the Royal study._

 _"_ _Of course, Brother. What can I do?" Francis looked up from his finances only to see Bash's red eyes from what he guessed; sobbing. "What's happened?" Francis had a million and one thoughts zooming through his mind._

 _"_ _Kenna wants a divorce; King Antoine has caught her attention so he asked her to join him tonight on his trip back to Navarre… She doesn't love me, brother." A tear dropped down his cheek causing Francis to retire from work and embrace his brother._

 _"_ _Oh Brother; I am dreadfully sorry. I thought the two of you were getting on…What happened?" Francis was concerned; he had never seen Bash cry. As man or Brother._

 _"_ _I guess a man like me isn't enough for Kenna, she has always wanted riches and money and Antoine can give her that so… I am letting her go."_

 _"_ _Oh Brother." Francis squeezed his arm caringly. "So you want a divorce document?" Francis guessed._

 _"_ _Yes."_

 _"_ _I will try my best." Francis said sadly._

It seemed Kenna had left last night as well because as Francis searched the crowd for her; Kenna wasn't about in the garden. Bash stood a few steps behind him, with Claude and Catherine representing his title as 'Kings Deputy' but Francis could see Bash didn't want to be here, so the King of France decided he would release Bash from his duties after the arrival they were still awaiting. Minutes later the sound of carriages traveling on the gravel woke them up from their day dreaming. Francis held out his hand for his Queen to take; once Mary took it the two walked down the path as did everyone else a few minutes later, respecting their King and Queen's space. Mary stayed relatively calm but had a huge smile on her face as the first carriage stopped in the centre of the garden, then Mary began to walk faster.

"Mary." Francis warned. "You have expectations to live up to." He gestured to the French court following metres behind.

"I know and I have done that for France." Mary dropped Francis's hand and lifted her skirts ready to run. "But right now I want to meet my people." The young Queen blossomed in to a butterfly as she ran towards the carriage smiling with glee.

"Mary!" Francis shouted behind her; seeing as she didn't stop Francis walked on his own. He glanced back to see his family's reaction only to see Catherine nodding her head in shame, Claude laughing with Bash; his two siblings encouraged him to join her and so he did. Once he caught up in his own fast-walk. Mary was speaking with Jeffery.

"Ah Lass it's good t'see ya." Jeffery bowed to his Queen and once he noticed Francis did the same for the French King. "Now let me introduce some Lords from back in the Highlands."

As Mary looked over to the carriages every man, woman and child had lined up and were already bowed as she walked along the line of her people.

"This is Lord Bruce and his wife Stella also his little mites" Jeffery ruffled a young girls head and a smaller boys head as well while their parents bowed.

"It's an honour." Mary said. This same greeting was done with many men and women also some small families like, Lord Comyn, Lord Dupplin, Lord Wemyss, Lord Duncan, Lord Duffagan, Lord Falkirk and Lord Eroll. However once they reached the end of the line a certain someone close to Mary's heart was standing there.

"No, it can't be!" Mary smiled in disbelief.

"Mary!" The girl looked the same age as her the two embraced one another shocking Francis.

"I knew you would want t'see her again Lass." Jeffery smiled.

"Sorry, but who are you?" Francis asked.

"Oh Francis; this is my Sister. Annabel." Mary smiled still looking at the girl with dark hair and blue sky eyes.

"It's a pleasure."

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	23. Chapter 25

**Merry Christmas, everyone! I hope you all got what you wanted… Here is my present to you; I hope you like it!**

 **#FRARY!**

Mary and _her_ Scottish court stood in a semi-circle in the throne room socialising with the French court and ladies; this was the only way Francis and Mary were not alike. Jeffery and Mary had spoken of the meetings they would soon have to arrange the revolution but they both agreed that today was a day for the Scots to see their Queen, and learn of her plans for the country and her people. Claude had organised festivities (under Francis's orders) for the whole day involving games in the gardens such as; 'The hound and Hare', 'Races' and fireworks. As for the children they would create small boats to sail on the lake and dances for them to learn. Both Francis and Mary agreed they should surge both nations together as one and that is what the day was about.

Francis and Bash were standing with Mary and Annabel curious as of why Mary had not brought up the subject of her sister or why they haven't heard of her.

"So?" Bash asked a little awkwardly. "How?... Why haven't we ever learnt of Princess Annabel before this moment?"

Annabel laughed at the word 'Princess' and received a scornful look from Mary. "You have never heard of me? How rude! Mary you will be in trouble with your husband." Annabel tuted sarcastically. Both husband and wife blushed furiously and it didn't go unnoticed for Bash laughed.

"I have never mentioned Annabel because I wasn't allowed to; my mother didn't want your Father to break the alliance so she kept Annabel a secret because she's a bastard." Mary said seriously.

"Yes, it seems I am the black sheep of the family." Annabel said. It took Francis some time for the news to sink in but Bash was happy to have another 'black sheep' around.

"You could have told me, Mary." Francis was a little upset at the mistrust. Mary apologised with a sympathetic look; as if the two had made up their own language.

"Who is your Royal parent then?" Bash asked.

"I and Mary have the same Mother; she got pregnant immediately after Mary was born so we were born in the same year….Mother kept me hidden but not anymore." Annabel took a huge gulp of wine.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Meanwhile Lord Bruce and his family were in their separate quarters settling down however a lovely looking family isn't always lovely on the inside.

"Stella, I need you to keep the children under control. We do not want to be a disgraceful family, do we?" Lord Bruce was dangerously close to Stella.

"I will, I promise." Stella looked at the ground; she would never have married the man if her father wasn't in need of money. Just then though little Adie fell over a wooden chair leg.

"Adie, stop crying." Lord Bruce demanded dangerously quiet; the child didn't stop crying so Lord Bruce stomped over to him and towered over him. "Be silent!" The child only held his arms up for his father to scoop him up.

"Darling, leave him." Stella begged.

"He must learn to be a man, if he cannot cope with a splinter in his leg how shall he cope at battle?!... I will teach him a lesson." Lord Bruce picked up the boy by his Blazer then threw him back down on the floor causing wailing from both Mother and child.

"NO! STOP; HE'S ONLY A TOT! PLEASE, PLEASE!" Stella ran over to her son and scooped him up only to be pushed onto the floor and beaten black and blue however she shielded her infant and told little Adie to join his sister Aliana in the corner of the room. All Stella could hear was the cries of her babies and roars from her husband.

 **I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT ITS CHRISTMAS AND I COULDN'T LEAVE YOU WITHOUT A CHAPTER TODAY! BTW ITS GOING TO BE A FUN CHAPTER TOMMOROW!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	24. Truth hurts

**I AM BACK! #REIGN**

Lord Bruce entered the throne room unaccompanied by his wife who he had said was 'tired' from the Journey; Jeffery found this suspicious and out of place for he had had a long conversation about how excited Stella was to see the Queen and for her children to enjoy the festivities, also Lord Bruce's knuckles were bruised. However he would not question Lord Bruce as early as this into the revolution for he didn't want to lose allies. Jeffery now stood beside Lord Eroll and Lord Desmond, a French Lord, discussing the practical way of taking over England, because Law was a tricky thing to fool but the English had managed to fool the Scott's so why not the Scott's fool the English? Politics is the beginning and the end of some Royalty.

Mary now stood beside King Francis on the heightened level marble floor where their thrones were. Every Lord, Lady and Child became silent with respect. Once silence took over clamour Mary began her welcome.

"It is an honour to see my people before me; you have my respect for representing Scotland and the many clans. First of all Welcome! France is now your ally and will always be. Today we shall celebrate the coming revolution of Scotland which shall be remembered for centuries to come!" Cheers were so loud it was like being inside a drum; the fight echoed so then your heart beat faster. "The events will take place outside. If you will kindly follow Leith out to the meadow." Mary gestured to Leith who was drinking his wine mid flow as heads turned making him choke on his wine. Everyone laughed in rhythm making Leith blush just a little.

As everyone was piling out into the corridors which were now decorated with a summer haze feel to the stone walls; Claude had accomplished the decorations well, Mary approved to herself only to be disrupted by Catherine who grabbed her arm desperately in a rush. This made Mary defensive.

"Catherine!" Mary looked startled. "What is it?" Catherine tried to calm herself so then attention was not drawn to the situation. Lord Bruce was already approaching them as he saw the Queen Woman grip his Queen.

"Are you alright your Majesty?" Lord Bruce was accompanied by a few other Scott's men in Kilts making French girls giggle however the men stared daggers at Catherine.

"Yes I am well, Lord Bruce. I must see to a situation but you all should go and join the festivities… I shall join you shortly." Mary paced off with Catherine guiding her making Lord Bruce scowl secretly.

"Catherine?" Mary demanded.

"Will you stop questioning me for one minute Mary?! Just once in your entire life?! I am your mother in law so have some respect and follow me!" Catherine demanded looking ahead in full concentration.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Annabel sat on a bank looking down on the target practice around the back of the Castle admiring the archery while the soldiers practiced using their arrows; she herself knew how to use a bow and arrow; she never missed. Annabel may have been under the protection of her Sister and Mother but that didn't change the fact that she was a bastard. A royal bastard so she was often seen as a threat to anyone who competed with her. Ever since she could walk Annabel had learnt how to fight seeing as she could do as she wished. Many men had never taken an interest in her as soon as they learned Annabel "could not be tamed" or she is "uncontrollable". In all honesty Annabel was absolutely positively fine with that; she would always be a free spirit and she would always be wanted by Mary, which is all she needed. It didn't really mattered what she wanted… there are other people worst off than her.

"I didn't think I would find you here." Sebastian's voice soloed her out of her thoughts.

"I didn't know you were my Mother." Annabel said sarcastically tuning to him. "There is a lot you don't know about me." Sebastian sat beside her respectfully.

"Who said I wanted to know?" Sebastian retorted sarcastically just as Annabel did. "I wasn't looking for you; I am checking on my men." Sebastian gestured down the bank to the men. "Why aren't you with Mary? You haven't seen her in years." Sebastian was curious.

"She wasn't at the festival so I decided to find something a little more interesting than a Joker and spiteful conversations." Annabel said.

"You're not like the other girls, are you?" Sebastian said.

"Finally! That is the most interesting fact I have heard you say, Sebastian." Annabel smiled.

Sebastian laughed. "You can call me Bash; everyone else does."

"Hmm. Bash the Bashful (who follows young women) I like it." Annabel smirked. Bash could now see how young she was out in the open air with her long black curl's framing her round face and blue eyes brightening as she smiled with the sun glistening down. "How old are you, Annabel?" Bash asked.

"I thought you didn't want to know?" Annabel smirked. "Anyway, that's a very forward question for a lady." Annabel said as pushily as possible; becoming the lady she was.

"I have a proposition for you." Bash said after much thought, this statement caught Annabel's attention.

"What like?" Annabel held a quizzical look.

"I and you do archery and for every target either of us hit we give away information about us." Bash said.

"Deal."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Mary reached the situation to see, if her memory was correct, Lady Bruce lying on the floor smothered in blood; her body in an unnatural position as her two children sobbed beside her. The whole room was a state with goblet's smashed and food up the wall. Mary could only imagine what could have been the reason for this monstrosity.

"Have you sent for the physician?" Mary stared at Lady Bruce. "Or her husband? Catherine?!" Mary asked desperately taking the children away from their mother who was not conscious or even moving.

"I have sent for the Physician but not her husband, Mary." Catherine said as if she was a toddler. "What? Why?!" Mary looked at Catherine as if her face was painted bright blue.

"Mary use your head; you do have one! Did you not see Lord Bruce's knuckles? There were fresh bruises on his hands! It was Lord Bruce! … The children aren't safe and neither is Lady Bruce. While you were seeing to Political issues and the bright lovely side of welcoming several Scottish people into court I was focusing on reality! You didn't think this revolution would be easy, did you? Mary, this is only the beginning." Catherine ranted; the soldiers soon took Lady Stella Bruce to the Physician seeing as he was taking his time.

"We must arrest Lord Bruce immediately." Mary declared. Catherine laughed.

"Don't be so naïve, Mary! You need Lord Bruce to sit on the English throne; if you arrest him this whole Revolution will be over before it's even started!" Catherine stated.

"So, what are you saying? I just carry on and ignore the fact he abuses his wife?!" Mary looked around the room as if it was proof she couldn't do that.

"That is exactly what I am telling you to do. You must." Catherine's eyes were like a brick wall.

 **PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK?!**

 **THANK YOU FOR READING AND STAYING LOYAL I LOVE U GUYS! xoxox**


	25. Festival society

**Okay guys, I watched S3x08 today and it was like getting punched in the face when the 'coffin scene' came on because it kicked in that Francis is dead. I was half expecting for Francis to sit up in the coffin and be like… "Hey, I am back" If only that happened. Anyway I am going to carry on this story for now but I am not getting any Reviews so then I know if you guys like it or if anyone is watching so PLEASE REVIEW. If I get no reviews then I won't carry on** **L** **#Frary xoxox**

Once the Physician had arrived to treat Lady Stella Bruce, Mary joined the festival out in the garden with the children; they hadn't spoken much and were in dreadful shock as she was however Mary had discovered their names. The girl's name is Sophia and her younger brother's name is Alexander. Mary knew that Claude had mentioned boat making in one of the tents; Mary knew the children needed a distraction. As she entered the colourful bannered tent with both children hand in hand beside her; every subject and child bowed for their Queen. Mary was of course used to being bowed to but not as fiercely and stern as this before her. Francis soon approached her; breaking the honourable silence.

"Where have you been, darling?" Francis asked looking down at the children gripping her under-skirt tightly. Mary didn't know what to say to her husband; of course she would tell Francis later but she could not announce the terrible situation to everyone seeing as all eyes were on her. Mary had decided to listen to Catherine for once… Only once.

"Catherine wished to speak to me and then I found the children." Mary knew people near her where listening. "The poor dears were lost and got themselves a little upset so I thought some boat making would cheer them up." Mary tried to explain Sophia's and Alexander's tear stained faces. Some people laughed and others looked pitiful for the children but then Mary saw Lord Bruce approaching her.

"My Queen." Lord Bruce bowed briefly. "I hope they haven't been naughty; they should be with their Mother." Lord Bruce said sternly; glaring at the children; their grip on Mary's hand only got tighter.

"No, they are delightful children." Mary smiled as nicely as possible at the man responsible for the scene she had just found.

"I can take them now." Lord Bruce was getting impatient by the minute. The children stepped back; obviously reluctant.

"I want to stay with the Queen." Sophia spoke for the first time and her brother nodded enthusiastically. Lord Bruce only glared for he could not have his way when the Queen was present.

"Well, I guess that's settled then. If that is alright with you, Lord Bruce?" Mary mocked.

"Of course." Lord Bruce snapped and snarled. Mary decided some fresh air would help the siblings for their father was in the boat tent; Francis followed.

"Why don't you go play with the skipping rope over there?" Mary pointed to the other children down by the lake however the two children looked a little scared. "I will be right here; I promise." Mary reassured.

"Will you come play with us?" Alexander asked.

"In a minute; go on!" Mary smiled. "I will be there in a little while." The siblings trotted off hand in hand.

"You will be a marvellous Mother, Mary." Francis complimented.

"Let's hope so." Mary wasn't sure she would ever be a mother again; even though her child was not yet born she was still a mother and couldn't bear the thought of losing her child again. "I'm not sure I ever will be." Mary lent her head on Francis's chest and he wrapped his arm around her.

"You will, I promise." Francis will never let Mary lose hope. "Are you going to tell me where you _really_ were?" Francis could tell when Mary was covering up a situation.

"I will but later… Have you seen Annabel?"

"No… I can't believe you didn't confide in me about your sister." Francis sounded hurt but only tightened his grip on Mary against his chest and kissed her head.

"I am sorry… I guess we shall have to discuss that later as well." Mary pulled out of the embrace. "Come on we better go and join society."

King and Queen trotted off into the bundle of Lords and Ladies around the garden however Mary kept a close eye on Sophia and Alexander.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Who's first?" Annabel asked leaning on her tall bow as Bash went to get the arrows of the target.

"Me." Bash retorted.

"What happened to ladies first?" Annabel said hands on hips with a defiant look just like Mary.

"That moto doesn't exist in France." Bash said sarcastically; he was beginning to feel like himself and his young age. He has been so busy and focused and France he forgot what it feels like to laugh.

"I guess manners don't either." Annabel said as Bash was shooting his arrow making him smile but not enough for him to miss the centre.

"Alright, what do you want to know?" Annabel said annoyed that Bash hit the centre.

"How old are you?" Bash thought he would start with the basics.

"I am seventeen… How old are you?" Annabel answered while shooting the centre of the target just as perfectly well as Bash.

"Twenty-two." Bash answered. The game went on like this asking simple questions however they got so engrossed in their conversation the two forgot about the actual game. Before either of them knew it they were drinking wine on a bench in the training court.

"So where have you been?" Bash asked. "If you haven't been in Edinburgh."

"I went to a convent like Mary and stayed as a nurse. It was near the Scottish borders so I healed the wounded or did all I could for them…" Annabel sounded a little upset. "Then Jeffery came for me and here I am. What about you? Have any plans for the future?"

"I plan on getting a divorce." Bash said.

"A divorce?!" Annabel laughed with wine in her mouth. "Well, I guess it makes sense. You are old enough." Annabel shrugged.

"Is that a bad thing? That I am a married man… well have been." Bash grabbed the wine bottle of Annabel and took a gulp.

"No, of course not; I am just curious what happened?" Annabel stated.

"Well we weren't actually meant to get married. Kenna was my father's mistress and wanted a husband so he forced me to marry her and then… I became Kings Deputy and I was always at work. Next thing I know she packs her bags to go to become the King Antoine's mistress!"

"You married Kenna? One of Mary's ladies in waiting?" Annabel asked.

"Yes. Yes, I did."

"I hate her. She is so mean! Did you know she used to bully me because I'm a bastard when I was little? That's why I began archery. Also she is so bloody needy!" Annabel said angered. "She always used to say how she was better than me and how she was going to marry rich men…" Annabel began to laugh. "Then she became a mistress! Well I guess she didn't turn out all that good, did she?" Both Bash and Annabel were laughing now. Annabel was laughing at the fact that Kenna always talked about herself and how she was going to be 'Rich and beautiful' then she gave her body away! As for Bash he was laughing at Annabel laughing and really how funny Kenna's life had turned out.

"Yes, that does sound like Kenna." Bash chuckled. "She bullied you?"

"If anyone should know what it's like to be a bastard; it's you… Every time I fired an arrow I would imagine all the names and pushes I got although it wasn't just Kenna though… Did she just give you up?" Annabel asked; Bash just nodded dumbly as he drank wine.

"Is she stupid or something? … I would never do that to you." Annabel said without thinking and then silence erupted over the once relaxed atmosphere that was now awkward.

Bash didn't know what to say. What could he say? So he just stared in front of him. The sun was shining brightly. It must only be mid-day all the laughter from the distance was heard; it was really that quiet.

"I didn't mean it like that, Bash. I… I just meant she was stupid to let go a partner for life like you for..." Annabel never got the chance to finish her sentence as Bash's lips collapsed on Annabel's lips; it took her by surprise so much so that she didn't respond so Bash pulled away.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have done that, Annabel." Bash got up and began walking up the bank while Annabel sat there watching him.

Bash felt like a fool and naïve until he heard his name being called; he turned at the top to see Annabel running up the bank to him. "Bash!" Annabel stopped in front of him.

"I'm sorry Annabel… Let's just forget that happened." Bash said only for Annabel to stroke his cheek lovingly then kiss him caringly and sweetly.

"I thought…" Bash asked a little surprised at today's events; he had only just met Annabel.

"You took me by surprise, that's all." Annabel smiled then walked off leaving Bash stunned.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Francis stood by Lord Duncan and his men; they were previously talking of the clans and their ideas with Mary but then the children dragged the Queen into a game of football.

"She is admiring, isn't she? The children adore her. Our Queen has many qualities." Dougal said one of the clan members.

"Indeed. Mary is very determined to help every Scot and to be the best Queen she can be." Francis complimented on his wife who was not twirling around with some little girls.

"I am positive she shall. Her spirit only encourages us to beat the English; they have taken advantage too many times." Lord Duncan said.

"And we shall discuss the revolution tomorrow but for now we carry on with the day's events or else my sister Claude shall kill me." Francis laughed with the Lords before he was afraid they would not like the King of France but now he feels that's quite the opposite.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE xoxox**


	26. The begining

**I HAD TO STOP WRITING FOR A LITTLE WHILE BECAUSE OF HEALTH ISSUES BUT NOW I AM BACK AND CANNOT WAIT TO GET BACK ON TRACK! #FRARY xoxoxoxox**

Mary now watched the firework display beside Annabel on the public balcony that wasn't as occupied as down below them out in the gardens; many lords and ladies took part in the _adult_ festivities seeing as the children had left for the nursery shared between them. The social side of the upcoming revolution had gone well as planned however what was circling Mary's mind now was the political side and the future of her country.

"Mary all will be well, Scotland is coping well and you shall sit on the English throne. Don't threat, Sister!" Annabel poked her side playfully bringing her out of her thoughts; Mary tickled her back. The two girls laughed.

"Since when did you get so grown up?" Mary smiled.

"That is a whole different story." Annabel sighed… If Mary knew anything about Annabel it is that she played it her own way and took things in her own stride the way she wanted to.

"Where did you disappear to earlier?" Mary smirked playfully.

"I told you; I explored the castle." Annabel tried to hide her glee at the thought of her banter with Sebastian.

"If you say so." Mary knew there was more to it; even though they had spent years apart the two sisters still knew each other from their letters and childhood.

"Mary when you rule both Scotland _and_ England how where will you live? Have you thought about how you shall rule two countries at once?"

"I shall cross that ocean when it comes to it but what I do know is that I will need you and James at my side." Mary put her arms around Annabel's shoulder caringly.

"And I shall be at your side however I am unsure about James; the last time I saw him he was very obedient to Elizabeth. He loves us but he must find a way to survive under Elizabeth's rule and she has him close by." Annabel explained.

"I understand." Mary's political thoughts clouded her brain once more. "Will I see you at court tomorrow? I need a Queens Deputy, don't I? A representative that I trust and that, sister, is you."

"Well then of course I will but I must retire now." Annabel left her sister's embrace. "Good night, my Queen." Annabel bowed and left leaving Mary flustered with stress however was joined shortly after by Jeffery.

"My Queen." Jeffery bowed drunkenly. "I told you all would go well." He slurred.

"So you did my friend but I think you should rest ready for tomorrow." Mary guided Jeffery to his guest room then went to her own.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Annabel wondered around the castle aimlessly yet making an attempt at trying to find her room; if she had 'explored' the castle like she said she had Annabel would know where her room was and belongings but didn't.

Little did she know Bash had been following her an short distance behind her for five minutes silently laughing at her puzzled look and curses no lady should speak. "ANNABEL!" Bash shouted scaring her half to death and making her jump.

"What?! Oh my lord! It's you! Oh I will get you back for that!" Annabel approached him fists clenched half laughing but trying to remain angry however started to laugh beside him.

"Sorry." Bash said trying to be sincere but laughed.

"Yes you seem it." Annabel snapped sarcastically. "Have you been following me?"

"No of course not, no man does that." Bash said mockingly with a straight face.

"Let's not forget you don't have the qualities of a man." Annabel and Bash began to walk again.

"Oh really?" Bash smirked.

"Yes you're like a child!" Annabel elbowed him playfully.

"Yes and you're like a boy; I have never met a lady so boyish." Bash said however Annabel shrugged it off.

"Never mind, at least I am one of a kind." Both 'adults' laughed. Bash still thought of Kenna now and again but Annabel helped him forget the pain.

"You do realise you have walked past your room several times?" Bash said.

"Of course I did!" Annabel tried to hide her idiotic wonder.

"Well you know where it is then?" Bash asked.

"Of course!" Annabel's voice got higher only causing Bash to laugh walking her back to the correct door to her room.

"Good night, Anna." Bash said. "You don't mind _Anna_ , do you?"

"Good night, Bashful." Annabel said. "You don't mind _Bashful,_ do you?"

The two just grinned gleefully.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Once Francis entered the royal bed chamber he collapsed on the bed beside Mary who was still awake waiting for his arrival in her bed wear.

"Well it's been a long day" Francis said after many seconds of silence.

"Yes. Yes it has." Mary sighed facing him.

"So, are you going to tell me where you disappeared too?" Francis asked and received every detail of how Mary and Catherine found Lady Bruce and the children also what Catherine advised her to do. Francis also agreed that Alexander and Sophia must be watched closely for their own safety. Eventually King and Queen got to the 'Annabel' subject and Mary explained why she had not mentioned her sister.

"Francis, Scotland needed France desperately. You know that! If your father would have gotten the slightest idea that there was a risk or family 'issue' then he wouldn't have let us marry… I couldn't risk that. For Scotland and for us." Mary explained as Francis got ready for bed.

Francis understood the position Mary was in but didn't understand why she hadn't mentioned after marriage but then the reason came to mind. The rape.

"Francis? Talk to me." Mary sounded worried.

"Sweetheart I am not upset…" Francis climbed onto the bed pulling her close. "I understand darling. Don't worry my dear…. Come on let's get some sleep tomorrow shall be a long day."

 **PLEASE REVIEW! #FRARY xoxoxoxoxox**


	27. Flirty banter

**Okay guys I will be updating chapters every three days as I have three over stories to juggle. #REIGN what's going to happen next?!**

Claude sat at her mirror with all her jewellery spread out across the small wooden desk. Claude felt well accomplished and happy with her achievement yesterday; she had organised the whole festival and made sure every small or big detail had gone smoothly and to plan. Claude's self-company didn't last long when a knock hummed at the door.

"Enter." Claude smiled at the reflection in her mirror; it was Leith.

"Good Morning, Princess." Leith grinned as he came up behind her and kissed her neck.

"Leith!" Claude laughed at his ticklish kisses.

"I beg your pardon Princess, I did not hear you." Leith said as he turned her around to face him.

"Did you enjoy the festival?" Claude asked as she traced her arms around Leith's neck.

"I did when I wasn't on duty of course…I saw you flustering around with the catering and activities. You look adorable when you're worried." Leith kissed her nose.

"Yes and I saw that maid flirting with you." Claude crossed her shoulders.

"Well I couldn't exactly come over to you while you were talking to Lord Riley, could I?" Leith pointed out.

"Oh why does it all have to be so complicated?" Claude sulked; leaning on Leith's shoulder as he held her in his arms.

"It's just the way society is and the way it will always be but if you were a ladies maid or if I were a Lord we would have danced until the sun came up like this." Leith pulled Claude of her cushioned seat and twirled her around; lifting her up like a bird flying in the sky. They were both smiling happily.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Lord Comyn, Lord Dupplin, Lord Wemyss, Lord Duncan, Lord Duffagan, Lord Falkirk, Lord Eroll and Lord Bruce were in the throne room with all of the French Lords who weren't too sure if they were needed today if the King was taking part in the Revolution, but didn't that include them too? Either way all the Lords were discussing politics while Jeffery and Annabel watched.

"When do you think they'll start arguing, lass?" Jeffery tried to estimate how much time it would take until they weren't so friendly and more argumentative.

"I'm guessing a few hours." Annabel said. "Do you know when the meeting starts?"

"Around now… When the Queen arrives probably."

"Hello" Bash came up behind Annabel and whispered in her ear.

"Oh Jeffery did I not tell you; I am not the only black sheep in a royal family. This is Sebastian." Annabel introduced.

"Yeah we've met lassie." Jeffery playfully pushed Bash. "It's good to see ya lad! Ey I knew you two would hit it off! I know a lot ya know! Once I was the all-seeing bloody soldier; I knew when an attack was coming!" Jeffery said gleefully.

"Have you been drinking?" Annabel asked.

"Ey just because it's before noon doesn't mean I can't have a wee dram!" Jeffery kissed her cheek. "Oh lass you have a lot to learn about me."

"That's not particularly true; I have known you half my life." Annabel smiled.

"True." Jeffery sipped out of his hip flask.

"Jeffery you need to keep it together during the meeting." Bash advised.

"And I will lad! Aww I feel so special you two worrying about me! You daft buggers; if anything you should join me!"

"Maybe later; but not now." Bash tried not to laugh but shared a smirk and flirty look with Annabel.

Just then King Francis and Queen Mary entered the throne room… so it begins.

 **I KNOW IT'S SHORT AND SIMPLE BUT IT'S BUILDING UP TO THE REVOLUTION AND SOME OTHER BIG CHAPTERS!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW IF NOT NO NEW CHAPTERS.**


	28. Apprehension

**I've been so cruel haven't I? I have just read the whole story and I have to admit I was shocked I actually wrote it lol. But I can see why you are all desperate for me to carry on. I left it at the meeting! I can't believe it! I feel terrible so I shall write it now and make it spectacular!**

Lola assisted Mary as she got into her petty-coats while Greer prepared her hair pins; her Ladies knew how important this meeting was to their Queen so they planned on influencing the meeting in their own way, with sophistication and style. Lola could tell Mary hadn't slept much at all with worry as her brows were furrowed together in thought. Lola only had to glance at Greer for her to know Mary needed their reassurance.

"Mary, everything is going to be fine. You are their Queen and they will listen to your quarrels and concerns as well as your wishes and determinations for Scotland." Lola kneeled in front of her Queen taking Mary's hands.

"I'm sure they will, I just worry that my demands will not please everyone and that my cousin Elizabeth shall meet her grave unnecessarily…" Mary said and her expression eased a little more however Lola knew there were more worries in Mary's mind.

"Maybe these beautifully blossomed Strawberries will ease you…" Greer went to grab the bowl of fruit and handed it to her Queen however Mary couldn't stand the sight of them; looking slightly pale. Greer and Lola knew they would have to keep an eye on Mary but for now they focused on dressing her in a natural turquoise dress showing her natural beauty in the summer air.

XOXOXOX

Francis waited the hall for Mary and was stunned at her beauty as always every morning and he would be every day for the rest of his life.

"Good Morning my Darling." Francis pulled Mary close kissing her hand and bowing to his Queen in respect.

"Francis, what are you doing?" Mary giggled.

"I'm bowing to the future Queen of England, is that a problem?" He smirked.

"Yes actually it is, because we are equals and always will be." Mary kissed him smoothly on the lips softening his laugh or words to say more.

"Ready to face the lions?" Francis asked gleefully.

"Always" Mary said.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Elizabeth is at her weakest right now the best time to attack would be now. Her virtue is being questioned and a born Bastard with the risk of another Bastard is a risk to the Throne so even the English would have to turn against her! She is not a devoted Protestant as it is!" Lord Duffagan spoke his opinion causing cheers of…

"Indeed, Here Here and AYE!"

"Born the specimen of a whore will only carry on the family 'hobby'" Lord Wemyss laughed drinking more of his whisky from his hip flask causing all the other Scots to laugh. Mary knew they weren't getting anywhere despite the French agreeing with them, she knew this wasn't what they were here for.

"That is ENOUGH!" Mary roared, patience running short. All the Lords hung their head in shame and stood to attention however she heard the unmistakable voice of Jeffery mutter in the crowd "I knew she wouldn't put up with their piping scunner for long heHE!" If they were in private room she would have laughed and had difficulty supressing it but for the time being she must remain stern. So she simply coughed disapprovingly at the comment of her much respected elder friend.

"We have gathered here for Scotland! NOT to brag about how Elizabeth is failing to Rule! She may be an illegitimate heir to the throne but she is still my cousin! My flesh and blood! Anyone who disrespects my blood, my Country, my Husband or my Men. They will pay! We are discussing ruling three countries, not one, not two, Three! Taking responsibility of their lives into our hands. Their safety into our hands! And here you are being childish!" Mary shouted but as she did she lost her balance and stumbled in dizziness, Francis soon held her up however it didn't go unnoticed.

"Mary, are you well darling?" Francis asked worriedly. Mary simply nodded and faced her nobbles again. All the faces she faced held compassion and worry.

"When I rule England and Scotland I plan on being a leader who listens and does not judge. I shall not lead alone, you shall lead with me. We shall lead. There will always be threats within our court..." Mary glanced at Lord Bruce. "And out in the world. We must face them as one, together. With Respect and Loyalty, Both ways." Mary spoke more softly this time, like a mother would to her child.

In response Jeffery bowed down to his queen and soon everyone followed his actions as Bash stared at him dumbly knowing the whisky had gone to his head until he said… "You are every piece of your father, My Queen." Jeffery spoke sincerely and everyone nodded in agreement. Bash knew now why Jeffery was loved despite his flaws.

"We shall serve you just as we did your Father, as we know you will Scotland as he did." Lord Comyn said honourably.

In that moment Mary followed her instinct and heard the hymns of her heart as she knelt down to them as they did her with honour and respect. Francis did the same as he saw the love and honour they held for his wife which was beyond words and anything he had ever seen.

"For Scotland and the Rulers before I" Mary said.

"For Scotland and the Rulers before you." Everyone repeated after her as Francis smiled lovingly at his Wife and Queen.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Soon after they gathered for dinner and decided they would discuss the revolution with fresh minds after eating but Mary's appetite was completely gone.

"Mary you must eat, you were near unconsciousness in there." Francis said worriedly.

"I'm happy with my water." Mary gulped smiling around happily as if she wasn't feeling drowsy.

"Would it really hurt to have a little something, Mary? Something light?" Annabel asked however Mary still seemed reluctant. "Come on!" Annabel tried to convince Mary but still she didn't move an inch to the buffet. "You give me no choice, I'll go and get Jeffery and tell the nobles their Scottish Queen isn't eating…Scots like their food and they're awful mean when they don't get their way…" Annabel raised her eyebrows and not even Francis stood against her so Mary was out ruled.

"How is it I'm the Queen of Scotland and you can control me…" Mary shrugged collecting some light savoury foods.

"I'm your little sister; I'm here to annoy you." Annabel smirked.

"True, younger siblings are annoying. Now you understand my pain, Mary."

"Shut up." Francis smirked.

"We were born in the same year!" Mary laughed. "I think it's time to get you wed, who do you think would suit her, Francis?" Mary looked around the room.

"I could think of a few…" Bash said making Annabel a little annoyed at his encouragement.

"Stop the bunch of you." Francis smirked. "I think weddings are the least of things on our minds at the moment anyway Mary… Mary, are you alright?" Francis looked to the side of him to see his wife awfully pale and slightly green.

"Excuse me." Mary dismissed herself calm and collectively but as soon as she was out of sight she ran to her chambers and was soon sick out the window before she could stop herself. One million thoughts going through her head as she gasped for fresh air, it can't be…Can it? No she can't be, not now…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Meanwhile Francis stood like a frozen statue shocked with worry in the main hall. "I should go after her." Francis said.

"No, I will. You need to stay here or else people will wonder where there hosts have gone." Annabel said taking the last sip of her drink. "Anyway, she may not want to see you if she's as unwell as I think, if I may with your consent?" Annabel questioned bowing to Francis sloppily.

"Yes of course just send word, will you?" Francis made the decision however Annabel was already gone before he finished his sentence.

"I'm sure everything is fine Brother." Bash smiled reassuringly.

XOXOXOXXOXOXOXOX

As keen as Annabel was to find her sister she had only been in France for 24 hours and could hardly navigate herself to her room never mind the Queen's Chambers. She wouldn't dare ask a guard because then she would look a fool and that is something she is not, so Annabel went around the castle stubbornly in search for her Sister.

As you can imagine Annabel was relieved when she saw a lady around her age with a young boy toddling the corridors with their back to her. Annabel hoped one day her country would be safe enough for her to bring a child into the world, but for now it was just her and Jeffery.

"Excuse me" Annabel muttered just about loud enough for the lady to hear only to reveal Lola and John. "Lola?" Annabel smiled at the sight of a familiar face. "Is that you?"

"Annabel? Oh my goodness! I didn't know you were at court, when did you arrive?" Lola picked up her son and pulled Annabel into an embrace. Despite all the nasty remarks she got as a child; Lola was always there to defend her, one of her only friends and allies to keep Mary safe.

"I arrived yesterday, and who is this little gentleman?" Annabel held Johns tiny hand.

"Mary didn't mention it I suppose she wouldn't though with all the stress she's under…This is John, my son."

"Oh he's beautiful, Lola! So who did you marry to get such a charming little boy then?" Annabel wiggled her eye brows and winked at Lola but then noticed Lola's face expression differ from happiness to guilt… She couldn't have missed that much, could she?

"Where's Mary anyway? I thought you would be with her at the meeting..." Lola changed the subject.

"Mary ran off in a hurry after having a dizzy spell, I'm _trying_ to find her. I have no idea where her quarters are so I'm…" Before Annabel could finish Lola interrupted.

"Come on, I'll take you to her room." Lola said twirling around with John on her hip as Annabel briskly followed.

XOXOXOXOX

"Mary!" Annabel exclaimed at the sight before her; Mary had her head hanging out the window half green with sickliness and now looked quite startled as Lola and John twaddle in soon after Annabel's entry.

"Annabel, you can't just come in whenever you please!" Mary tried to sound fierce however sounded drained and tired.

"Since when did you have privacy when I'm around?" Annabel winked making Mary smile.

Annabel poured water for her sister while Lola prepared a cold flannel; Mary simply supervised her God son who sat in front of the fire thinking of the possibility.

"Here" Lola freshened up Mary with fresh lavender and a flannel while she sipped her water rom Annabel. "Do you know what is wrong with you now, Mary?" Lola asked but had a cheeky smile on her face and glee in her eyes already knowing.

"Yes, I know." Mary said gravely with mixed emotions in her eyes.

"Mary this is spectacular news! What could possibly be upsetting you?" Lola asked concerned.

"It is dangerous Lola, the threats I face alone at the moment are life threatening. This revolution could take months or years but whatever the outcome good or bad there will be risks to me, I cannot risk the life inside me. My precious baby will forever be in danger because of my royal blood and I am scared for him." Mary said but her eyes shined at the knowledge of being Pregnant.

"Mary, listen to me." Annabel knelt in front of her sister. "You are my Queen, Sister and the only family I have. You deserve happiness just like the rest of us. Being Queen doesn't always mean suffering for others it also means inspiring them. Your child will be well protected by France, Scotland and I. I will do anything and everything I can to protect you, Mary. Just like all the Scots down that hall, I came here to serve my sister, Queen and now my niece or Nephew." As Annabel spoke her honourable words, Lola saw Mary's strength return.

"We shall keep it a secret just until the planning for the revolution is finished, and then I shall announce it however keeping it low key. We cannot use this as a weapon against Elizabeth; she already is at her weakest. Promise me you will keep it to yourselves for a few days?" Mary asked both Lola and Annabel as she held their hands.

Both girls nodded in response but then Mary revealed the biggest smile. "I'm Pregnant!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Francis had assembled everyone in the court room however they were still waiting on their Queen. Francis had informed them that Mary had just left to see to some business, but now he was worried. "Where is she?" Francis asked Bash with more worry than anger however smiling at the Scots with ease.

"I'm sure Anna will be escorting Mary here any minute, Brother." Bash said with ease like Francis.

"Oh Anna, is it?" Francis smiled. "I see."

"She's an interesting girl." Bash smirked.

"I'll take your word for it." Francis muttered back.

Seconds after Mary, alongside Annabel, entered court looking refreshed and fierce like the Mary he knew and loved. She smiled at the court reassuringly and Annabel settled beside Jeffery and the other Scottish nobles, however glanced at Bash cheekily.

Francis saw the exchange but also saw the concern Annabel held for his wife never the less Mary didn't show whatever had caused her exit earlier.

"Now my Lords, are we ready to discuss the revolution?" Mary said with authority and class, now standing beside Francis giving him a smile.

 **So that is your first look on what is to come and the revolution. Please tell me what your thoughts are and what you want to see, after all Reign wouldn't be reign without the rivalry.**

 **#Frary #Revolution #Bash &Anna**


	29. A Scot's heart

Catherine loved her children but sometimes she thought them blind and dumb, to believe she would not have a say in the revolution is ridiculous! She may not have a place at court anymore but she had ears and power from within, she may not be the Queen of France anymore but that didn't mean she had no power at all; so she used it carefully and wisely. Catherine still knew Francis wasn't yet out of the fog of the Prophecy, so it was her motherly duty to her son and to France to ensure his safety. Of course Catherine had not alerted Mary of her worries over the prophecy when it was just a theory and they had been through the protective journey twice before; she knew Mary had enough on her mind, however she would take a risk on after seeing the look in Nostradamus's eyes only 6 months ago, when she asked him of Francis's life in that jail cell his eyes held only concern and loss.

A knock whistled in her ear from her door. "Enter" Catherine said sitting in front of the flames.

"You're Grace" Leith stood in front of Catherine, knowing he was there for no good reason when he saw the mischief in her eyes.

"Ah Leith I have heard many good things about you and your loyalties to the King and his family." Catherine said and as Leith began to thank her; Catherine silenced him with her hand raised, her eyes now intensely looking at him. "I know you would give your life for Francis despite whatever threatens him. I also know how fond Claude is of you." Leith looked startled all of a sudden. "Ah don't threat my dear! When my daughter is happy; I am happy however we both know it cannot be without land and title." Catherine said pitifully gesturing for him to sit opposite her. "So I wish to make you a deal." Catherine stated.

"My loyalties lie with the King." Leith said simply.

"As do mine Leith, as do mine. He is my child, my first born and my King, our King. I know with the revolution approaching threats will be made and new enemies will approach…Meaning Francis's life shall be in more danger than it is now…" Catherine said and could tell Leith knew this was true however it was obvious he didn't understand why he had been requested for this odd conversation.

"Let's just cut to the chase shall we?!"Catherine was getting tired of playing around. "Do you believe in Prophecies, Leith?"

"Can't say I do, your Grace, but I have heard of them in the village."

"Well there has been one feeding on Francis's life for a year now and this revolution may be the one that takes it. Despite the advantages this revolution has, it shall not take Francis!" Catherine said this with such true passion as she paced her room that Leith looked at her like she was half mad.

"You really believe this, don't you?"

"Yes I do and I believe its dawning on us quickly and it's my job to stop it. Even if it is frowned upon, I won't risk it. As soon as Bash leaves this meeting he shall be informed of the same news I have carried on my shoulders for months. He shall help me and so shall you, if you have the respect for the King I know you have; you will help me." Catherine paced the room in a fierce worried state as a mother would have for her child, it was then Leith knew that it had to be true because no mother or Queen, in fact, would get so upset over a huge lie.

"I will help you; for the King." Leith stood up and bowed but Catherine just grasped his hands.

"Thank you, Leith. As soon as this catastrophe is all over I shall gain you land and title when the King is safe." Catherine said determinedly holding Leith thankfully.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"We shall sail and reach the south of England in Armies, taking the English by surprise and outnumbered with Lord Bruce's Soldiers from his alliance from Austria ready to set sail; it should be an easy take; the shock of surprise should scare them enough!" Lord Duffagan informed the French court.

"That's all well and good Lord Duffagan, but we all know Scotland shall feel the force when Elizabeth's armies hear of the attack; so in my mind Scotland needs some support to keep them all going while it all takes place." Jeffery said.

"Aye I agree, the Clans canna keep goin at em without some back fire. Scottish society is falling apart; they need some hope other than God." Lord Falkirk declared.

"I agree with Lord Falkirk, I've seen it. The soldiers are losing hope and seek a leader; the sooner we settle this; the better." Annabel thought out loud shocking French Nobles that a woman would dare talk however the Scottish Nobles all agreed.

"We shall send 2 Battalions to Scotland." Francis said.

"We cannot risk it Majesty! Our borders…What if there is another religious uprising?" Lord Le Boise said. Francis turned to address his French nobles with authority…

"If there is we shall see to it, we have the support of Spain if needed. We cannot rule on if's and maybe's. I refuse to. Scotland needs support and the Scots are as much our responsibility as the French are! Do you understand or is there anyone else who would like to question my decision?" Francis said strictly; all the nobles ushered "Yes you're Majesty" with their heads down.

On this odd occasion Narcisse felt obligated to help Scotland; it was his wife's country and she held much love and compassion for the miserable plot of land so he chose to speak directly to the Scottish nobles and Mary. "Are you in need of grain?"

Mary was taken back and looked a little shocked but soon recovered, as did Francis and Bash. "Scotland would be thankful for your help, Narcisse. Her soldiers will be in need of your grain."

"I shall make sure the war ships are packed full with grain as much as possible." Narcisse simply nodded. The nobles followed his compassion and expressed they would help Scotland as much as possible…Hopefully England soon as well.

"As much as I like the kind exchanges…" Lord Duncan smiled to the French Nobles. "We still need to discuss the most important part which is delivering the Queen to the English throne…" Lord Duncan said as if it was the most obvious and soul purpose of the revolution.

"The Queen shall travel overseas when her place on the English throne is secured." Francis said with Authority but only received humours and glances as if it was a ridiculous idea.

"I dunna think that's what they thought M'King." Jeffery muttered, Bash jabbed him in the ribs to silence him only for Jeffery to whisper but loud enough for everyone to hear. "It's true lad"

"Excuse me saying you're Majesty, but the Queen must come with us. She must claim the throne, we can supply all the soldiers and fight as long as we have to but Queen Mary must declare it politically and speak to her cousin, as well as the Priest of the Church of England and the court." Lord Duncan said.

"The English court already believes Elizabeth isn't the right ruler of England, won't the revolution speak for Mary?" Francis argued and the French court nodded in agreement; they didn't want to lose their Queen.

"I am going. I think you forget that I am Queen of Scotland and I _must_ go. To save her from more bloodshed and possibly claim England. I'm ruler of France and _Scotland_ ; soon to be England if all goes well." Mary addressed the French nobles.

"And if not?" Francis asked knowing the answer which involved an axe and a block of wood. Mary only looked coldly at him.

"It won't come to that." Lord Duncan said. "We need a pantomime diversion to secure Her Grace's safety."

"Elizabeth will immediately go to where Mary is traveling when she hears of the invasion; holding her captive. So we need as much soldiers surrounding the carriage as we can risk" Lord Comyn said.

"As much as you can risk?! She's your Queen!" Francis snapped.

"Lord Comyn didn't mean it like that…" Mary snapped.

"STOP!" Annabel shouted bringing attention to herself. "Apologies you're Majesties…"

"Go on." Francis gritted his teeth at the idea of Mary leaving and possibly dying.

"I agree with Lord Duncan. We need a diversion so I think someone needs to take Mary's place in the carriage disguised as her leading Elizabeth on a hunt with no game." Annabel crossed her arms smiling at her idea. "Mary you would have to be where they least expect the Queen of Scotland and France, as the French court have made clear, on a warship below decks under protection there."

"A warship isn't much better; she could get blown to pieces." Francis held his head at the thought.

"On a separate boat then or rowed to shore out of danger…Protected." Annabel said calmly.

"She would be in the heart of England! They would kill her as soon as they saw her!" Francis snapped.

"Francis." Bash said trying to calm his brother.

Annabel took control of the map on the table. "First company of war boats go in, eliminating most of the guards. Remember it's a shock invasion, most of Elizabeth's soldiers are at the Scottish boarder line. Mary is on the last warship to go in; escorted onto English soil to take the throne." Annabel said in glee as she explained it, shocked that all the men were listening.

"It could work but we need a distraction to limit the soldiers even more." Narcisse said.

"Lord Narcisse, you are listening aren't you?" Annabel said mockingly.

"The diversion would be someone in Mary's place in the carriage traveling in Scotland. Elizabeth should focus all of her energy on getting to the carriage! Las by your clever!" Lord Duffagen said.

"And what girl is going to risk their heads?" Francis asked trying to find a way to say no to the plan that sounded convincing.

"I will." Annabel said seriously.

"No you are not!" Mary glared. Realising all eyes were on her she dismissed the court so it was just her, Annabel, Francis, Bash as King's deputy and Jeffery as a family friend.

"Mary I must." Annabel said barely above a whisper however Mary's back was to her; Annabel didn't know if it was in anger or pain, neither were good either way.

"Your plan is clever undoubtedly, but how do I know you won't reveal the plan?" Francis asked but as soon as he saw his Sister in law's face he wasn't sure what answer he would get.

"I am the daughter of Mary De guise. I am a Scot at heart and I've spent most of my life seeing bloodshed and death of my friends. Do NOT doubt my loyalty to my Queen and Country. I may be a woman and I may be young but I have seen more travesty than you have in these Castle walls however vicious court can be." Annabel said fiercely and in that moment Bash knew where both Mary and Annabel got their boldness from; it was their mother.

"I do not doubt your love for your country not at all." Francis said calmly. "You're a kind girl and part of this family but it is a fact that the English _will_ torture you. They'll do all they can to get the information out of you about the revolution, our plans, Mary's whereabouts…." Francis furrowed his eye brows as concern and stress covered every inch of his face it built up and then he lashed out like a viper. "The whole revolution would be on your shoulders! Can you honestly say hand on heart you wouldn't give away the plan?" Francis asked expecting a direct yes or no.

"Francis." Bash said as a brotherly warning.

"No I need to know. We are discussing _my_ wife's life." Francis gestured to his wife who now was lost in thought beside him.

"He has to see it." Annabel addressed Jeffery. "They both do."

Jeffery's face saddened with concern. "Aye, Lass."

Francis was confused as of what the two Scot's meant and so was Bash as he un laced her dress; the two brother's looked at each other anticipating what to say or do. Mary now seemed scared. Scared of what she would see, what she would feel and why Jeffery's cheery smile seemed broken in two.

"You want proof of my loyalty, you don't want words." Annabel began to silently cry with honour as Jeffery unlaced her dress, Bash couldn't tell if it was pain or grief. "I understand why. I lost my only friend because of broken trust and it hurts like hell, so I understand your weariness. Hopefully what I show you…well, you'll see." Annabel turned around so her back was facing Bash, Mary and Francis while Jeffery just kept his head down standing beside Annabel.

Annabel heard Mary's sob of shock at the sight and the gasp of concern from Francis and Bash. What was hidden under Annabel's dress was not a slender soft back but one covered in whip lashes and burns, it was questionable as of how she survived such injuries. They seemed faint now like they'd been shaped into her skin like she was a canvas and it was the devil's painting but it wasn't unnoticeable.

"How?" Bash asked in shock and sadness.

"I was serving the commander at the convent, we served him every day but when he found out I was Mary's sister this is what he did. He took me to the camp and tried to get information but I didn't say a word. That's when I learnt how to fight…" Annabel spoke only above a whisper but with dignity.

"Annabel I'm so sorry…" Mary ran to her sister and embraced her. Placing her hands on her back knowing it was Annabel's relation to her that caused her pain.

"I did it for Scotland, for you." Annabel said.

"I'm sorry I doubted you, Annabel." Francis couldn't bear to look her in the eye.

"Don't pity me, Francis. I beg of you, that's the last thing I want, all I want is your trust."

"You have it and my friendship." Francis said with admiration.

"There has to be another way around this." Mary said with Authority but her eyes shone with fresh tears. "I've only just got you back, Annabel. I can't let it happen again…" Mary walked towards her sister; grasping each other's hands.

"You have to, Mary." Annabel said with defiance. "For Scotland, for France…For your Future…" Annabel nodded down to her stomach and it certainly didn't go unnoticed as Mary gave Annabel a tearful smile. "Your life is worth more than mine."

"It shouldn't be this way." Mary sounded angry.

"But it is, lass. The world is a cruel place. Do you want me to tell you the good part?" Jeffery asked as all attention was on him. "You can change it. You can make Scotland a better place." Jeffery said with a lion's heart. "Scotland believes in you."

 **Any good? I'm really enjoying writing this story and I hope you enjoy reading it. Any requests please let me know.**

 **Last of all thank you for supporting this story I was really unsure it would be successful but it has been. THANK YOU! Love you all**

 **Nancy345**


	30. Chapter 30

"Anna!" Bash shouted after Annabel as she walked fast paced down the corridors. Annabel had left abruptly after the meeting, not even giving Mary a chance to speak to her privately. "Anna!" Bash was now practically putting on a show for all the lords and ladies to see but he really didn't give a damn about his reputation as Kings Deputy at that moment.

Annabel was going past some guards so Bash signalled for them to stop her immediately.

"Guards, really?" Annabel sounded fierce but her eyes were shining with tears.

Bash just simply dismissed the guards and took her lightly by the arm to a room they could speak privately in without prying eyes which was significantly large now.

As soon as they reached a private quarter of the castle Annabel was quick to argue.

"Get off me!" Bash let her go with sympathetic eyes as she marched over to the other side of the room.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Bash asked.

"I've only known you for two days." Annabel scoffed.

"Well I like to think that you would be able to tell me this!" Bash was getting frustrated.

"Oh of course! I should have brought it up over afternoon tea!"

"Do you know how frustrating you're being?!" Bash shouted. "I care about you and am trying to talk to you about how you were abused by the English and you just push it off with sarcasm!"

"Maybe I don't want to talk about it or acknowledge it or even show it but I had to! And now you just won't stop pushing! The sooner I leave the better!" Annabel said with inflamed eyes, burning through Bash's soul. One million words unsaid.

"Better so you're away from me or because you don't want to face what happened to you?" Bash asked simply, only centimetres away from Annabel.

"Both" Annabel said looking into his eyes; tears brimming on her lids. Seconds felt like hours and time tortured them on what this all meant. "I'm scared to face up to it and talk about it…cause if I do then I will shatter and fall apart. I just can't deal with that. I just can't. I won't." Annabel had her head down while telling Bash the truth.

Bash lifted her chin to face him. "And me?"

"You?" Annabel smirked. "You're a whole new puzzle I haven't worked out yet and it scares me. I am used to knowing what to do and with you; I never know what it's going to be like. It excites me but fears me as well…"

Bash was baffled and the only way he could react was to pick her up and sit her on the table in the middle of the room; lips crashing down on hers. Legs tangled around his hips and arms weaved around bodies. "There is no way I'm letting you go now." Bash whispered between crushed lips.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Francis had noticed. The common sign of pregnancy was something he had been brought up to know through nurture by his father but also by his mother's pregnancies. The only thing that worried him was Mary's stability; they were in the middle of a war but he wouldn't let this cloud his feelings, either way he would let Mary tell him the news.

Knocking on the door to give signal warning, Francis entered his wife's chambers.

Mary sat in front of the fire in her silk night wear and blanket on her knees; obviously waiting for her maids to help her prepare for tonight's celebration. "Francis." Mary smiled at him snapping out of her contemplating mind set as she was in before.

"How are you feeling? I know you had a turn earlier…" Francis asked sitting down next to her.

"I'm well." Mary smiled. "I'm just concerned for Annabel."

"I will personally see to it that Annabel gets all the care she needs while traveling to Scotland and that my best men are sent with her." Francis reassured her.

"I know but that isn't what concerns me most." Mary's eyes stared down the flickering flames in front of her. "She suffered grievous pain and torture and no one sent word to me, I could've found her a safer nunnery or even brought her here. But instead she struggled on…"

"She survived Mary." Francis looked into her eyes. "We have all suffered at the hands of the English. You, I, Scotland, France…We have all made sacrifices for our countries."

"Francis you saw her skin! It's a wonder she's still walking in a straight line." Mary cried in her husband's arms.

"Annabel did what she had to for her Queen and country." Francis tried to keep a clear royal mind.

"She shouldn't have to though Francis. Neither should anyone else." Mary said defiantly.

"So we shall make sure no one else will have to." Francis held her tight. They sat in front of the fire for at least five minutes before Francis dared to ask the question that was sitting on his beating heart.

"Mary?"

"Francis?"

"Will you tell me what was wrong with you earlier?" Francis tried to supress the smile he had.

Mary lifted herself up out of his arms so she faced Francis and looked him in the eyes. A smile played on Mary's lips as well and as she smiled brightly at Francis, he mirrored her expression. Mary didn't know how to say the words, just in case it was all a dream. So Mary took his hand and put it on her slightly circular stomach. Francis couldn't believe it, he honestly couldn't. So he took the blanket off her stomach so then he could see his unborn child.

"Mary!" Francis said with glee. "We're going to have a child!"

"I know!" Mary cried. "I can't believe I didn't notice, Francis. I'm four months along already."

Realisation flooded Francis face and Mary now mirrored him, knowing exactly why their happiness had now turned into concern.

"Mary, you can't go to Scotland…The child…You have to realise that we aren't just risking a queen, we're now risking the heir to our countries." Francis caressed Mary's face.

"I have to go, Francis. We have gotten this far, all that it takes now is one more push after so many…" Mary pleaded she knew Francis was going to argue. "If it gets even the least bit too dangerous I shall leave immediately, I promise."

"I know you will because I'm going with you, Narcisse will have to take care of France for a little while because there is no way on Hell or Earth anything is hurting you and our child" Francis said with such defiance it scared Mary for his life and for France.

 **Hi Frary fans and any Banna fans out there! I know I have taken my time but I was stuggling to do this particular chapter justice….Next chapter we will see the celebration and Francis's fans to protect Mary.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think!**

 **Nancy345**


End file.
